


Wenn das Licht stärker als der Schatten ist

by rebelyell



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, FtLoSW, Post Season 5, Post War, alles deutsch, bitte weitergehen hier gibt es nichts zu sehen, if you don't like shadow weaver you are completely wrong here, so I put a warning to it just to be sure, there's actually just one small non-con scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelyell/pseuds/rebelyell
Summary: Der Krieg ist vorbei und Etheria erlebt einen lange verwehrten Frieden. Doch jetzt heißt es, die politischen Strukturen wieder aufzubauen, und jedes Königreich muss einen eigenen Weg einschlagen. In dieser turbulenten Zeit der Neuorientierung erhält Micah, der ehemalige König über Bright Moon, einen Brief aus der Vergangenheit, der alles ändern könnte.
Relationships: Micah & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Micah/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 18





	1. Der Brief

**Author's Note:**

> Ich fürchte, kommenden Dienstag wird sich diese Geschichte wieder in Luft auflösen, wenn die neue Staffel auf Netflix verfügbar sein wird. Dann ist mein wohl durchdachter Plot hinfällig, weil ein wichtiger Charakter dieser Story sich in Staffel 5 entweder wie die Axt im Walde oder sich opfern wird. Man munkelt im Fandom... Ich hoffe, dabei bleibt es auch... Ich mag keinen Abschied nehmen von diesem Charakter! :(  
> Der Charakter erhält eh nur Hate Posts vom Fandom. Deswegen werde ich mit der Story wohl kaum jemanden begeistern.  
> Aber mein Fanfiction-Herz denkt sich dabei nur: Who cares! :D  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Er sollte glücklich sein.

Der Krieg war beendet. Etheria erholte sich langsam von den Bosheiten, die die Horde dem Planeten angetan hatten.  
Die politischen Verhandlungen mit den anderen Königreichen verliefen bisher sehr gut.  
Ein lang ersehnter Frieden stand dem Land in Aussicht.  
Seine Tochter erwies sich als starke und gerechte Königin über Bright Moon. Er könnte nicht stolzer auf sie sein. Sie war alles, was er sich je für sie erhofft hatte.  
Es würde lange dauern, bis sie sich ganz von der Bedrohung der Horde erholt haben würden. Vermutlich würde es sogar mehrere Generationen dauern bis Felder wieder blühen und Kinder unbeschwert durch die Wälder laufen könnten.

Es war ein Anfang.

Niemand behauptete, dass Anfänge leicht wären.  
Er würde seiner Tochter so gut es ging als Berater beistehen, das stand außer Frage.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen blinzelten über den Horizont hinweg.  
Micah mochte die Mußestunden am Morgen, wenn die meisten noch schliefen.  
Der Garten war verlassen. Nur die Vögel zwitscherten bereits aufgeregt. Micah nutzte die Zeit für einen Spaziergang durch die verlassenen Wege des Schlossgartens. Es half ihm, sich auf den Tag vorzubereiten und neue Kraft zu schöpfen für das, was kommen mochte.  
Und er endete immer vor der Statue seiner bildhübschen Frau.

War sie tot?  
Oder nur verschollen?  
Gewissheit gab es nicht.

Seine Zeit auf Beast Island hatte ihm Dankbarkeit gelehrt. Er hatte im Leben nicht mehr damit gerechnet, Bright Moon in lebendiger Gestalt noch einmal betreten zu dürfen, geschweige denn seine Tochter wiederzusehen.  
Er hatte in den letzten zwölf Jahren die Hoffnung längst aufgegeben gehabt. Dass er seine Frau nicht mehr wiedersehen würde, damit hätte er sich längst abgefunden haben. Doch der Schmerz keimte frisch auf, als er mit Hilfe von Adora und Bow Beast Island entkommen konnte. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn tief, nie wieder mit seiner Frau zusammen sein zu können.

Er sollte glücklich sein.

Doch morgens fand er nicht die Kraft dazu.

"Altregent!" störte eine weibliche Stimme die morgendliche Ruhe. "Micah! Ich wusste doch, dass ich dich hier finden würde."  
Es war Castaspella. Sie war völlig außer Atem als sie schließlich vor ihm stand.  
"Castaspella, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass mein Name vollkommen ausreicht. Du bist meine Schwester!"  
"Das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Du bist der Altregent von Bright Moon und du hast dir den Respekt verdient. Außerdem muss deine kleine Schwester es doch hin und wieder ausnutzen, dich zu necken!"  
Micah gab sich geschlagen. "In Ordnung, ich weiß, wann ich auf verlorenem Posten stehe. Also, was führt dich so früh nach Bright Moon?"  
Castaspella rang mit ihren Händen. Es war gar nicht ihre Art, nervös zu werden. "Ich glaube, dazu sollten wir uns lieber setzen."  
Die Statue war umringt von zierlichen Blumenbeeten und mehreren Steinbänken, die im Kreis um die Statue herum aufgestellt waren.  
Die Bank war kalt. Der Sommer hatte das Land noch nicht ereilt. Castaspella schob sich also auf die Kante der Bank, damit das Sitzen ein wenig angenehmer war.  
Micah zeichnete ein magisches Symbol auf die Bank. "Das sollte den Stein ein wenig erwärmen."  
"Danke, großer Bruder! Wie immer sehr aufmerksam." Dann verfinsterte sich ihre Mine und sie zog einen Umschlag aus ihrer Robe. "Wir haben regen Zuwachs auf Mystacor. Das ist eine sehr schöne Sache! Wir haben so viele neue Schüler! So viele talentierte Kinder aus allen Königreichen des Planeten! Das müsstest du mit eigenen Augen sehen! So viele Schüler hatten wir in der ganzen Geschichte von Mystacor noch nicht!"  
Castaspellas Augen begannen zu glänzen und für einen Augenblick waren alle traurigen Gedanken wie fortgeblasen.  
"Du musst uns unbedingt besuchen kommen, sehr bald, Bruderherz! Wir könnten dich gut als Lehrer für die Fortgeschrittenen gebrauchen."  
Micah seufzte. "Castaspella..."  
"Ich weiß, dass wir schon öfter darüber gesprochen haben. Aber wenn du es dir einmal ansehen würdest... Vielleicht stimmt es dich ja um. Es sind einige sehr talentierte Schüler darunter, die so wissbegierig sind, dass wir nicht allen gerecht werden können. Überlege es dir bitte, Micah."  
Micah lächelte, mehr zu sich selbst. Sein Blick wanderte über den Kiesboden. Wie gerne würde er ihr doch zustimmen, aber die Erinnerungen an diesen Ort ließen es einfach nicht zu.  
"Weißt du was, Micah? Überlege es dir einfach. Wir würden es sehr begrüßen, aber du musst dich nicht bedrängt fühlen."  
"Was ist du da in der Hand?" Er deutete mit der Hand auf den Umschlag, den sie sich mit beiden Armen mittlerweile an die Brust gepresst hatte.  
"Oh." Für einen Augenblick schien sie diesen tatsächlich vergessen zu haben. "Du weißt ja... wir haben viele Schüler jetzt. Mehr als wir aufnehmen könnten. Deswegen ist der Platz eng geworden auf Mystacor. Wir haben zwar zunächst die Säle behelfsmäßig umgebaut, aber auf Dauer hat das nicht geholfen. Also haben wir einige Räume ausgeräumt und umgebaut. Auch ihre persönlichen Studienzimmer und ihre Kammer... Du weißt schon..."  
"Ja", hielt er sie davon ab, den Namen auszusprechen. "Ich weiß."  
"Wir wissen nicht, was wir mit ihren Sachen machen sollen. Es scheint eine unendliche Ansammlung von Wissen zu sein, und es steht in Frage, ob wir genügend Mentoren haben, die etwas damit anzufangen wissen..."  
"Das ist eine gefährliche Richtung, die ihr da einschlagen wollt", warnte Micah sie prompt.  
"Ich weiß. Deswegen haben wir ihre Sachen verstaut und weggeräumt. Aber dabei ist das hier zum Vorschein gekommen", sagte sie mit sorgenvollem Blick und überreichte Micah den Umschlag.  
Das Papier war vergilbt und das Siegel war an einigen Stellen bereits abgebrochen, und dennoch wirkte er unberührt. Auf der anderen Seite war sein Name darauf in geschwungenen Lettern geschrieben.  
"Sie muss ihn verfasst haben, bevor sie sich für die falsche Richtung entschieden hat", vermutete Castaspella.  
"Ja", sagte er als ob er ihr zuhörte.  
"Wir fanden den Brief auf ihrem Schreibtisch unter einer Menge von Plänen, Karten und Spruchbändern... und, naja... einer Menge Staub. Wir haben zuerst überlegt, ob wir dir den Brief überreichen sollten. Er ist sehr alt und sie war damals eine andere Person. Vielleicht bringt er dir Licht in eure dunkle Vergangenheit, damit du mit diesem Kapitel deines Lebens abschließen kannst."

Er blieb ihr eine Antwort schuldig.

Castaspella seufzte.  
"Ich lass dich jetzt allein. Bitte denk dran, Bruderherz: Egal, was drin steht, es ändert nichts daran, wer du bist und welche Entscheidungen du getroffen hast."  
Ihre Roben tanzten in der seichten Morgenbrise.  
Schon bald war sie nicht mehr zu sehen.

Ein kalter Schauer kroch von seinem Nacken den Rücken langsam hinunter. Er konnte die Statue seiner Frau noch im Blickwinkel sehen. Unsicher blickte er über seine Schulter zu ihr hinauf. Sie war so schön wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte.  
Doch sie war aus Stein und sie war übergroß.  
Ihre leeren Augen wachten still über den Garten von Bright Moon.

Der Brief wog schwer in seinen Händen. Für einen simplen Brief war er recht dick. Vielleicht hatte sie ihm etwas hinterlassen? Sollte er sich darüber freuen?  
Was sollte eine Mentorin einem vierzehnjährigen Bengel zu sagen haben, der nach Aufmerksamkeit lechzte und alles tat, um ihr zu gefallen? Das war es, was ihn angetrieben hatte. Sie war nichts weiter als ein jugendlicher Schwarm, den jeder einmal in seinem Leben hatte.  
Also warum konnte er sich nicht dazu hindurch ringen, das Siegel zu brechen?  
Der Anblick von Angellas Statue hatte ihn sonst immer beruhigt und Halt gegeben. Doch mit dem Brief in den Händen, verfiel das Gefühl wieder.  
Leise Stimmen drangen von den Gängen zwischen den Gebäuden zu ihm herüber.  
Er konnte sich nicht überwinden, den Brief im Schatten der Statue seiner Frau zu lesen. Das fühlte sich nicht richtig an.  
Also steckte er den Brief ein. Das Papier war alt und konnte sich noch ein paar Stunden länger gedulden.

*******

"Im Süden herrscht eine Dürre, die unser Volk zur Auswanderung zwingt, Königin Glimmer. Wir benötigen dringend Eure Hilfe, damit das Land nicht vollkommen vertrocknet und zur Wüste mutiert." Der Bittsteller stand gebeugt vor dem Aufgang zum Thron und zerknitterte seine Mütze zwischen seinen Händen. Hinter ihm standen mehrere ausgemergelte Männer und Frauen, die den Weg mit ihm gekommen waren. Sie kamen aus einer der Grenzregionen, die von den Hauptstraßen und -routen abgeschnitten waren.  
"Wie viele seid ihr?" fragte die Königin mit undeutbarer Mine.  
Der Mann erhob sich und sah sie leidvoll an. "120 von uns haben sich auf den Weg hierher gemacht. Geschafft haben es nur diejenigen, die Ihr hier seht. Zuhause vertrocknet die Ernte. Wir benötigen dringend Nahrung und Wasser, um nicht noch mehr Massengräber ausheben zu müssen, Eure Majestät."  
Es verging eine Weile. Der Mann senkte wieder den Blick. Zu langes Starren schien ihm unangenehm zu sein. Die Menschen hinter ihm taten es ihm gleich. Ihre Gesichter waren leer und knochig.  
"George?" hörten sie die Königin auf einmal sagen.  
"Eure Majestät?" Ein Mann mittleren Alters erhob sich von seinem Platz an der Seite der Treppenstufen. Seine Haut hatte die Farbe von Karamell und auf seinem Hemd prangte ein dunkelrotes Herz. Das Haar an seinen Schläfen war von silbernen Streifen durchwoben. Er schob seine Brille zurecht und blickte von seinem Klemmbrett auf.  
"Wie viele Betten haben wir noch frei?" fragte die Königin.  
"Im Nordflügel sind noch genügend Betten frei."  
"Gut, bringt diese Leute in den Nordflügel und sorgt dafür, dass sie sich erholen können. Wir besprechen die Lage über die südlichen Regionen in der nächsten Sitzung mit den Ministern. Bis dahin kann ich euch keine Entscheidung mitteilen." Der letzte Teil war an die um Hilfe Bittenden gerichtet.  
Leises Gemurmel erfüllte den Thronsaal.  
"Aber Majestät! Unsere Kinder sterben, jetzt in diesem Augenblick!" Der Mann machte einen Schritt auf die Treppe zu und wurde sogleich von den Wachen aufgehalten.  
"Die Königin hat euch Obdach gewährt. Du wirst dich dankbar zeigen und gedulden!" zischte einer der Wachen und packte ihn am Nacken.  
Verängstigt und wimmernd kam kein Wort über seine zitternden Lippen.  
"Bringt die nächsten nach vorn! Was soll diese Verzögerung?" fragte Königin Glimmer verärgert. "Die Warteschlange ist lang. Wir haben keine Zeit für Verzug. Bringt die südlichen Leute endlich in den Nordflügel!"  
Die Wachen schoben die Schar Bittsteller aus dem Thronsaal hinaus.  
"George?" Königin Glimmer war die Treppe halb hinunter gegangen und stand ihrem Berater so nah, dass sie leiser sprechen konnte. "Wie viele sind es heute noch?"  
George sah auf seine Liste. "Mindestens noch zwölf Gruppen, Eure Majestät."  
In einem seltenen Anflug von Zerschlagenheit seufzte die Königin und ließ die Schultern hängen.  
"Wir nehmen noch die nächsten drei, dann machen wir eine kurze Pause", beschloss sie.  
"Wie Ihr wünscht." George verneigte sich und wies schließlich die Wachen an, die nächsten hereinzubringen.  
"Glimmer, du solltest die Audienzen auf deine Leute verteilen, denen du vertraust. Dann geht der Prozess schneller voran und die Menschen müssen nicht so lange warten." Micah stand auf einmal bei ihr.  
"Ich will nicht den Eindruck erwecken, als würde ich mich nicht um mein Volk kümmern, Vater."  
"Du wirst diesen Eindruck nicht hinterlassen. Aber als Königin musst du lernen, Aufgaben auch zu delegieren. Du kannst nicht überall sein", riet er ihr. Er wusste, dass seine Tochter stur war. Doch diese Situation würde jeder Seite Nerven rauben, wenn sie nicht schneller handelte.  
"Wir machen die nächsten drei Gruppen jetzt!" beschloss Glimmer stur. Ihr Blick änderte sich gleich wieder. "Danach können wir beim Essen gern darüber reden."  
Micah kannte seine Tochter sehr gut, auch wenn er die meiste Zeit ihres Lebens auf Beast Island verbracht hatte, so konnte er den einen oder anderen Charakterzug seiner Frau in ihr erkennen.  
Als ehemaliger König hatte er keine politische Macht, und so war er eigentlich irrelevant für die täglichen Audienzen. Glimmer hielt aber recht wenig von politischen Traditionen und so konnte sie ihn zumindest als Berater und Altregent bei Hofe behalten. Eine Rolle, die er nur zu gern für sie erfüllte.

Der Rest der Audienz verlief gleichmäßig und doch erschreckend. Das Leid der Leute war unverkennbar groß. Der Krieg hatte sie sehr viel gekostet. Das Land wieder aufzubauen würde Jahre brauchen.  
Die dürften auch die letzten Gruppen gewesen sein.  
Nach der kurzen Pause ließ sich Glimmer tatsächlich darauf ein, ihre Aufgaben zu verteilen.  
Die nächsten Audienzen fanden in drei Räumen statt, so dass sie am frühen Nachmittag mit dem Verplanen von Versorgungskarawanen beschäftigt waren.  
Die Rationen fielen diesmal geringer aus als noch vor einem halben Jahr als die Ernten vom Vorjahr noch für alle gereicht hatten. Aber dieses Mal würden sie sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen müssen.

"Vielleicht sollten wir Perfuma oder ein Mitglied ihrer Gemeinschaft darum bitten, uns zu helfen. Sie könnte in die Region reisen und dafür sorgen, dass die Ernte gerettet werden kann", schlug Micah am Abend vor als er mit seiner Tochter, Bow und George gemeinsam am Tisch saßen und eine einfache Mahlzeit aus Brot, Käse und einer würzigen Gemüsebrühe zu sich nahmen.  
Ein Platz war wie immer verwaist. Wie jeden Abend, seit Wochen schon.  
"Das wäre eine ausgezeichnete Idee!" stimmte George mit ein.  
"Ich habe mit Perfuma schon vor ein paar Tagen gesprochen. Sie hat viel zu tun, deswegen ist es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie uns in nächster Zeit helfen kann", erklärte Glimmer und die Stimmung war gleich wieder gesunken. "Bow, du bist doch immer recht einfallsreich, kannst du keine Konstruktion erfinden? Irgendwas? Vielleicht gibt es ja in eurer Bücherei hilfreiche Anleitungen für Erntemaschinen oder Wasserleitungen für solche Fälle. Wir können uns nicht immer auf die Macht unserer Runen verlassen. Der Krieg hat gezeigt, wozu sie eigentlich gedacht waren. Ich möchte so wenig wie möglich auf sie zurückgreifen."  
"Ich könnte Lance gleich nach dem Essen bitten, ein paar Quellen dazu heraus zu suchen. Deine Brüder dürften sich auch freuen, wenn sie was zu tun haben, was unserem Volk dient", stimmte George mit ein.  
"Gibt es Neuigkeiten von Adora?" frage Bow hoffnungsvoll.  
"Nicht seit letzter Woche", antwortete Glimmer. "Ich mache mir langsam Sorgen."  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass du dir Sorgen machen musst um sie", beruhigte Bow sie. "Wenn sie etwas aufgehalten haben wird, dann eher die Leute, die sie immer noch feiern wollen. Es wird bestimmt..."  
"MAHLZEIT!" Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und eine gut gelaunte Adora kam mit großen Schritten in den kleinen Saal hinein gepoltert. "Ihr glaubt nicht, wie sehr ich euch vermisst habe!" Noch ehe irgendwer reagieren konnte, hatte sie jeden bis zur Luftnot geknuddelt. "Tut das gut, wieder hier zu sein!" Prompt hatte sie sich auf ihren Platz gesetzt, nahm sich eine große Portion Suppe und stopfte sich das Brot zwischen die Zähne. "Hach, fuufes Brooof! Farum fmeckft daf hier fo guuufff?"  
Ein Diener reichte ihr eine Tasse Tee. Adora nahm dankend an und leerte die Tasse in einem Zug.  
"Ahhh! Das tat gut!" rief sie begeistert aus und fing prompt an zu husten und sich auf die Brust zu schlagen. "Geh endlich runter, du stures Brot! Noch einen Tee!" Sie hielt die Tasse hin und der Diener schenkte nach. "Danke!" prostete sie dem Diener fröhlich zu und goss auch die zweite Tasse weg als wenn die Flüssigkeit nicht kochend heiß wäre.  
"Ehm, Adora? Geht's dir gut?" fragte Bow vorsichtig.  
"Mir geht's präääächtig!" rief sie überfröhlich und machte sich über das zweite Stück Brot her und tunkte es in die Brühe hinein. "Ich bin die ganze Nacht durchgeritten, damit ich es bis heute noch schaffen würde! Die Bewohner von Darkforest sind zwar ganz nett, aber anstrengend."  
"Darkforest? Warum warst du in Darkforest? Das liegt nicht einmal auf deiner Route!" fragte Glimmer fast entsetzt. Doch sie erhielt keine Antwort mehr.  
Adoras Kopf fiel auf die Tischplatte und leichtes Schnarchen erfüllte den Raum.  
Micah lachte leise.  
"Es ist ja schön, dass du das komisch findest, aber das ist eine Katastrophe!" fauchte Glimmer.  
"Aus ihr werden wir heute keinen Mucks mehr bekommen. Ich bringe sie besser in ihr Zimmer", antwortete Micah bloß und überging die Tatsache einfach, dass Glimmer dies gar nicht gefiel.

Für ein Mädchen ihres Alters war Adora viel zu leicht, dachte er sich als die Diener ihm die Tür öffneten.  
Ein Diener folgte ihnen, um weitere Türen für sie zu öffnen. Der Palast war selbst zu den Abendstunden ein geschäftiger Ort. Fernab der Gäste, Flüchtlinge und Bittsteller, hatte die königliche Familie und die engsten Freunde einen Teil des Palastes für sich allein.  
Je näher Micah dem Teil des Palastes kam, desto leerer wurden die Gänge und er wurde nicht mehr mit verwirrten Blicken bedacht, weil er Adora in den Armen trug. Das Getuschel aus den Seitengängen ignorierte er gekonnt.  
In Adoras Zimmer endlich angekommen, gab der dem Diener zu verstehen, dass seine Dienste nicht mehr erforderlich waren.  
Als Micah sie auf das Bett legte, kam es ihm kurz in dem Sinn, dass das eigentlich eine schlechte Idee gewesen wäre, denn jetzt würden die Diener tuscheln, weil er als alter Mann allein im Zimmer einer jungen Frau war, die auch noch bewusstlos zu sein schien. Über die Gerüchte würde Glimmer bestimmt nicht erfreut sein.  
Er entschloss, die Angelegenheit dennoch zu beenden. Also zog er ihr die dreckigen Stiefel aus und auch die rote Weste. Das sollte wohl reichen.  
"Huh...? Wo hnn ich...?" fragte Adora auf einmal schlaftrunken.  
"In deinem Zimmer. Du bist völlig erschöpft, schlaf dich erst einmal aus. Deinen Bericht kannst auch auch morgen noch abliefern", versicherte er ihr.  
"Ich hasse dieses Zimmer... viel zu groß und viel zu wenig Leute..." Die letzten Vokale waren nur noch gemurmelt bevor sie wieder einschlief.

*******

Die Sonne war lange wieder untergegangen als er seine Privaträume betrat. Sie lagen nicht weit von Glimmers Gemächern entfernt. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, dass er zumindest in ihrer Nähe blieb, wenn er schon keine politische Macht annehmen wollte.  
Der Tag hatte seine Spuren bei ihm hinterlassen und seine müden Knochen freuten sich auf sein Bett.  
Wenn sie keine Revolte ihrer eigenen Leute riskieren wollten, musste möglichst bald ein Beschluss gefasst werden, der Einsparungen regelte, damit jeder auch etwas zum Leben und Überleben bekam.  
Die Robe landete achtlos auf der Stuhllehne. Da fiel sein Blick auf den Brief, den Castaspella ihm am Morgen überreicht hatte.

Den hatte er völlig vergessen!

Er war sich am Morgen unschlüssig gewesen, ob er ihn überhaupt lesen sollte. Was konnte darin schon stehen, das die letzten zweiundzwanzig Jahre umkehren konnte?  
Sie hatte ihnen im Krieg gegen Horde Prime geholfen, das stand außer Frage. Sie hatte geholfen Glimmer zu retten. Sie hätte so viele Chancen gehabt, zu fliehen, oder erneut die Seiten zu wechseln und sich mit Horde Prime zu verbünden.  
Aber das hatte sie nicht getan.  
Als der Krieg vorbei war, war sie es, die Glimmer vorschlug, eine Verhandlung gegen sie zu führen. Offiziell galt sie ja noch als Gefangene und Glimmer würde damit ihrem Volk Souveränität und Gerechtigkeit signalisieren.  
Micah war der Anhörung fern geblieben. Er hatte lange Zeit seine Gefühle unterdrücken können, bis er sie gänzlich vergessen hatte. Das unerwartete Wiedersehen hatte die alten Wunden wieder aufgebrochen.  
Und er konnte sich nicht überwinden, ihr nach der Verhandlung wenigstens Lebewohl zu sagen.

Also was würde dieser Brief daran ändern?

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken heraus.  
"Herein!" rief er und betrachtete immer noch nachdenklich den Brief in seinen Händen.  
"Du bist gar nicht mehr wieder zurückgekommen." Es war keine Frage.  
Micah schaute auf.  
Glimmer sah weder erbost noch enttäuscht aus, eher besorgt.  
"Du hast den ganzen Tag schon etwas abwesend gewirkt", stellte sie fest.  
"Ich weiß nicht, was du meinst. War ich nicht aufmerksam? Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?" fragte Micah verwundert. Er deutete auf den kleinen runden Tisch mit zwei Sesseln mitten im Raum.  
Sie setzten sich.  
Glimmer glitt nervös auf der großen Sitzfläche von links nach rechts.  
"Nein, du warst wunderbar. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn du eine richtige Stellung in meinem Hofstab annehmen würdest, Vater. Bright Moon braucht dich."  
Unangenehmes Schweigen folgte.  
"Was hast du da?" fragte sie schließlich als er nicht antwortete und stattdessen mit dem Brief in seinen Händen spielte.  
"Castaspella hat mich heute morgen aufgesucht. Die Gilde hat auf Mystacor regen Zuwachs von Schülern und platzt regelrecht aus allen Nähten."  
"Das ist doch gut." Glimmer freute sich und wirkte doch recht nervös. "Oder nicht?" Es war ein kläglicher aufheiternder Versuch.  
Micah seufzte. "Ich denke, es ist ein gutes Zeichen, dass sich mehr Völker trauen, ihre talentierten Kinder zur Magierakademie zu schicken. Dazu hatten sie vor dem Krieg entweder nicht die Möglichkeit oder die trauten sich nicht."  
"Also hast du einen Vertrag erhalten?" hakte Glimmer nach und deutete wieder auf den Umschlag.  
"Nein." Micah zögerte. "Das heißt, ja, sie haben mir eine Stelle angeboten. Es gibt nur noch wenige erfahrene Magier, die den Krieg überlebt haben. Die wenigen Verbliebenen sind mit der Anzahl der Schüler anscheinend total überfordert."  
"Wenn das kein Vertrag ist, was ist das dann?" Glimmer ließ einfach nicht locker.  
"Du kennst doch die Akademie. Es gibt einige Räume, die sie verschlossen hielten... für eine sehr lange Zeit. Aber der Platzmangel hat sie nun dazu gezwungen, diese Kammern und Säle zu räumen. Damit mehr Platz geschaffen werden kann für die neuen Schüler. Castaspella kam her, um mir zu sagen, sie hätten Light Spinners Kammer und Studienzimmer geräumt."  
"Light...?"  
"Shadow Weaver", erklärte er tonlos. "Die Zimmer waren über 20 Jahre lang versiegelt. Selbst der Gang dorthin war zugesperrt worden. Sie wussten nicht, ob sie die Bücher und Unterlagen behalten wollten. Also haben sie die Sachen zuerst in Kisten verstaut. Dabei haben sie den Brief hier gefunden. Er lag auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Sie muss ihn geschrieben haben, kurz bevor... Naja, es ist nur eine Vermutung."  
Glimmer bemerkte das unversehrte, leicht zerbröckelnde Siegel. "Du hast ihn noch nicht gelesen?"  
"Sie war eine andere Person damals." Das war keine Erklärung.  
"Wie war sie?" fragte Glimmer und Micah sah seine Tochter überrascht an. "Ich meine, wie war Light Spinner? Es gab schon auf Mystacor niemanden, der gern über sie sprach. Aber sie muss vor ihrem Verrat doch irgend einen Eindruck hinterlassen haben. Sonst hätte man für sie keine Statue errichtet."  
Sein Blick wanderte zum Kamin, in dem kein Feuer brannte. Er lächelte als er sich erinnerte. "Sie war schön", war das erste, was ihm einfiel. "Und gutmütig. Sehr geduldig mit uns Schülern. Sie unterrichtete nur die oberen Klassen und die talentiertesten Schüler in einer extra Klasse. Es war etwas besonderes, wenn man in ihren Unterricht aufgenommen wurde. Bei den anderen Lehrern waren die Lektionen trocken und fade. Ich habe mich schnell in den anderen Fächern gelangweilt. Aber Light Spinner wusste, wie man auch ein langweiliges Thema wie eine abenteuerliche Geschichte aufleben ließ. Ich habe mich auf ihre Klasse immer gefreut. Sie war wie der Lichtblick am Ende eines anstrengenden Tages." Er lächelte in sich hinein.  
Glimmer wagte es nicht, ihn zu unterbrechen.  
"Ich hatte zuerst Angst vor ihr, muss ich gestehen. Ihr Name war weit über die Grenzen von Mystacor bekannt und weckte Respekt und Schauer zugleich bei jedem. In der ersten Lektion bei ihr habe ich mich bis auf die Knochen blamiert." Micah lachte bei der peinlichen Erinnerung und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das müde Gesicht. "Es ging nur um einen einfachen Lichtzauber als Vorstufe einer gewöhnlichen Illusion der Stufe 2."  
"Was ist eine Illusion der Stufe 2?" fragte Glimmer doch noch nach.  
"Das ist eine Illusion, die sich bewegen kann. Einfache Bewegungsabläufe wie z.B. Arme und Hände bewegen oder gehen. Ich wusste, dass ich es kann - ich hatte dafür wochenlang geübt - aber ich wollte zu viel auf einmal. Ich wollte beweisen, dass mein Platz in der Klasse berechtigt war... und ich habe kläglich versagt." Micah löste seinen Haarknoten. Seine teils silber durchwirkten Strähnen fielen ihm über die Schulter. "Die anderen lachten mich aus und ich schämte mich in Grund und Boden. Ich dachte, das wär's gewesen, und Light Spinner würde mich aus der Klasse werfen. Doch sie ermutigte mich, den Spruch erneut zu kreieren und gab mir Anweisungen wie ich mich korrigieren konnte. Sie ermahnte die anderen zum Zusammenhalt anstatt sich gegen Einzelne zu stellen. Wir müssten als Gruppe zusammenhalten, denn viele Sprüche würden mehrere Magier benötigen und dafür müssten wir eine Einheit bilden. Sie war eine wunderbare Lehrerin."  
"Ich kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, dass das Shadow Weaver gewesen sein soll", sagte Glimmer nachdenklich. "Obwohl...", sie hielt kurz den Atem an, "sie hat mir vieles über meine Magie beigebracht in der kurzen Zeit vor dem Krieg. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich ihr damit vertrauen kann, auch wenn andere mich davon abbringen wollten. Vater, du solltest den Brief lesen. Sie hat dir viel bedeutet, auch wenn sie sich verändert hat. Vielleicht kannst du dann mit dem Abschnitt aus deinem Leben abschließen? Ich bleibe gerne hier, wenn du das möchtest."  
"Wenn ich dich nicht hätte..." seufzte Micah und strich ihr mit der Hand über die Wange.  
"Ach, Vater, wenn du mich nicht hättest, dann hättest du definitiv ein paar graue Haare weniger."  
Beide lachten.  
Er nahm schließlich seinen Mut zusammen und brach das Siegel.  
Der Umschlag war aus mehreren Bögen Papier gefaltet, die mit einer feingliedrigen Handschrift beschrieben waren. Als er die Bögen auseinander faltete, fiel etwas heraus. Es war weiße Seide mit zwei goldenen Ösen und Verzierungen links und rechts.  
"Was ist das?" fragte Glimmer.  
"Das... Sie hat damals keine Maske getragen, sondern einen Schleier über Mund und Nase", erklärte Micah, selbst verwirrt darüber.  
"Sie hat ihr Gesicht verschleiert? Warum?" fragte Glimmer weiter.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe es nie in Frage gestellt", antwortete er seiner Tochter.  
Die Tinte war an einigen Stellen leicht verblasst, aber ansonsten war die Schrift gut zu lesen.

"Mein lieber Micah,  
wenn du diesen Brief erhältst, bedeutet das, dass mein Vorhaben missglückt ist und ich entweder tot bin oder zu etwas Unaussprechlichem geworden bin.  
In beiden Fällen möchte ich, dass du weißt, dass es nie meine Absicht war, dich in diese Angelegenheit reinzuziehen.  
Wenn es eine andere Möglichkeit gegeben hätte...  
Aber es stehen so viele Leben, ja, der ganze Planet, auf dem Spiel, dass ich es nicht riskieren konnte, eine Option ungenutzt zu lassen.  
Dafür möchte ich mich bei dir entschuldigen.  
Du hast die Bilder der Eindringlinge gesehen. Wenn wir sie nicht aufhalten, werden wir entweder alle sterben oder einem Regime unterworfen, das keinen Widerstand oder Individualität duldet. Wir würden allenfalls als Sklaven dienen.  
Ich habe dir nicht alles gezeigt, denn der Spiegel der Wahrheit zeigt nur Ausschnitte von Ereignissen, die gerade im gleichen Augenblick passieren oder wenige Stunden alt sind.  
Ich werde dagegen seit Jahren mit Visionen und Albträumen gepeinigt. Tag und Nacht! Es soll dich nicht betrüben. Ich bin daran gewöhnt.  
Dieser Eindringling muss um jeden Preis gestoppt werden, denn da, wo er herkommt, sind noch mehr. Mehr Raumschiffe und mehr Soldaten gegen die unsere Leute machtlos sein werden.  
Wenn der Zauberspruch also misslingt, muss jemand anderes diese Aufgabe übernehmen.  
Die Allianz der Prinzessinnen wird nicht halten! Und jede wird sich um ihr Land kümmern wollen, um die eigenen Leute zu schützen. Das darf nicht geschehen. Das letzte Puzzleteil in diesem Kampf fehlt noch und ich bin mir nicht sicher, was das sein könnte. Meine Recherchen haben bisher kein exaktes Ergebnis erbracht."

Da setzte er den Brief kurz ab und atmete tief durch. Sie hatte alles gewusst, von Anfang an! Und niemand hatte ihr Glauben geschenkt...

"Was steht drin?" wollte Glimmer wissen, nachdem sie es nicht mehr aushalten konnte.  
"Sie hat alles gewusst..." entgegnete er ihr fassungslos.  
"Was meinst du damit?"  
"Der Brief ist alt... Sie hat ihn geschrieben, bevor die Allianz auseinanderbrach. Und sie schreibt hier, dass das Bündnis nicht halten wird und dass sich jede Prinzessin in ihr Königreich zurückziehen würde. Sie wusste, dass Hordak nur die Spitze des Eisbergs sein würde... und niemand hat ihre Warnungen angehört...!"  
"Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Shadow Weaver hellsehen konnte..." fiel Glimmer auf.  
"Hellsichtigkeit ist keine anerkannte Fähigkeit in der Akademie. Wer sich mit Visionen oder dergleichen abgibt, wird nicht ernst genommen vom Hohen Rat und allenfalls als Jahrmarktsattraktion verschmäht. Sie muss es verschwiegen haben... Vielleicht hätte ich auch besser zuhören müssen. In ihren letzten Tagen habe ich so viel Zeit mit ihr verbracht. Ich habe nicht.."  
"Vielleicht wollte sie einfach nicht, dass du es erfährst, zumindest nicht während sie Light Spinner war", unterbrach Glimmer ihn. "Du hast doch gerade gesagt, dass das keine seriöse Praxis war. Vielleicht wollte sie einfach nicht, dass du dir ein schlechtes Bild von ihr machst?"  
"Ja... vielleicht..." murmelte er langsam und gedankenverloren.  
"Lies weiter. Ich bleibe so lange hier!" ermunterte sie ihn.

"Anbei habe ich meine letzten Ergebnisse gelegt. Sie stehen auf den Rückseiten des Briefes. Da ich davon ausgehen muss, dass die Notizen in die falschen Hände geraten könnten, habe ich sie mit einem Spruch unsichtbar gemacht. Um ihn zu lösen, benötigt es eine Kombination aus einem Versiegelungszauber und dem Spruch, den du als erstes in meiner Klasse demonstrieren solltest.  
Das heißt wenn du dich daran noch erinnerst.  
Ich hoffe, sie werden dir oder jemandem, der dir zuhört, nützlich sein.  
Ich kann es verstehen, wenn dir diese Aufgabe zu mächtig erscheint - oder zu angsteinflößend. Selbst mich hat das Wissen um das Ende von Etheria in Todesangst versetzt.  
Dem Brief habe ich außerdem meinen Novizinnenschleier beigelegt, mit einer Bitte an dich: Sende diesen Schleier bitte meiner Familie zu - auf welchem Weg ist unwichtig. Wenn sie ihn erhalten, werden sie über mein Ableben Bescheid wissen. Das ist die einzige Bitte, die ich an dich richten werde.  
Die Koordinaten zum Dorf meiner Familie sind 69°38'56.0"N 18°57'24.3"E  
Es liegt in einer felsigen Landschaft hoch im Norden, wo es 8 Monate im Jahr schneit. Überlege es dir also gut, wann du den Schleier versendest.  
Es war mir eine Ehre, dich zu unterrichten, Micah.  
Lebewohl,  
L.S."

Micah legte den Brief beiseite und vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen.  
"Was steht drin?" fragte Glimmer. Sie war aufgestanden und hatte von der Anrichte ein Glas mit zwei Fingerbreit Branntwein mitgebracht.  
Der Geruch brannte scharf in seiner Nase. Er war kein Trinker. Auf Events und Audienzen bevorzugte er Wasser. Aber in dem Moment war Branntwein genau das Richtige.  
Er kippte den Inhalt die Kehle hinunter und setzte das Glas mit einem dumpfen Knall wieder ab.  
"Sie hat sich auf ihren Tod vorbereitet. Obwohl sie wusste, dass es schief gehen konnte, wollte sie trotzdem nicht von ihrem Vorhaben ablassen."  
"Was hat es mit dem Schleier auf sich? Ist das eine Art makaberes Abschiedsgeschenk?!" fragte Glimmer skeptisch. Sie hatte sich ihm gegenüber wieder hingesetzt.  
"Sie wollte, dass ihre Familie den Schleier bekommt. Ich weiß auch nicht... Es muss irgendeine Art Ritual sein, damit die Angehörigen erfahren, dass sie gestorben ist."  
Auf einmal stand er auf, drehte die Bögen Papier auf die unbeschriebene Seite herum und zeichnete einen Zauberspruch darüber. Das Papier begann kurz zu leuchten, aber weiter geschah nichts.  
Glimmer war mit dem Sessel vom Tisch gewichen vor Schreck.  
"Es muss ein Lichtzauber gewesen sein... eine bewegende Illusion..." murmelte er vor sich hin.  
"Vater...?!"  
"Die Raute war oben, die Welle diagonal darunter... Ja, genau so war es." Er wob einen weiteren Bannspruch in die Luft. Langsamer und nachdenklicher. Ob sie den Fehler mit einbezogen hatte, den er damals begangen hatte? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Light Spinner würde keine falschen Bannsprüche für Versiegelungen verwenden.  
Der Spruch lud sich auf als der Kreis vollendet war, sich auf dem Papier einbrannte und wieder verschwand.  
Schwarze Schrift und Zeichnungen erschienen auf dem vorher blanken Papier.  
"Was ist das?" fragte Glimmer entsetzt.  
"Ihre Aufzeichnungen über Hordak als niemand von ihm annahm, dass er eine große Bedrohung darstellte", erklärte er ohne aufzusehen.  
Die Notizen waren beinahe kryptisch und unvollständig. Aber sie hatte es geschafft, Orte zu markieren, die bereits von der Horde annektiert waren zu der damaligen Zeit. Was ihn verblüffte, waren die Prognosen, die sie festgelegt hatte. Hordak würde mehr Territorien erobern und mehr Völker versklaven. "Hier sogar mit Datum versehen..." murmelte er erstaunt.  
"Ich hätte ihr besser zuhören sollen", sagte er fassungslos und ließ sich wieder in den Sessel sinken.  
"Du warst vierzehn Jahre alt", lenkte Glimmer ein.  
"Das war keine Frage des Alters, Glimmer."  
"Wenn der Hohe Rat schon nicht ihr Gehör geschenkt hat, warum hätten sie dann auf einen 14jährigen Drittklässler hören sollen?"  
"Wenn ich den Brief eher bekommen hätte, dann..."  
"Aber das hast du nicht!" unterbrach sie ihn forsch. "Es ist nun mal so passiert und die Vergangenheit lässt sich nicht mehr ändern. Wir wussten beide, dass der Brief dich aufwühlen würde. Bitte, lass dich jetzt nicht von Zweifeln beeinflussen, Vater. Wir brauchen dich - jetzt, in der Gegenwart! Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen, dass sie uns alle immer noch beeinflusst, obwohl sie schon lange gegangen ist! Ja, sie hat uns geholfen gegen Horde Prime, und ja, sie hat sich entschuldigt und versucht, ihre Fehler wieder gut zu machen. Aber es ist frustrierend, wie viele Menschen sie beeinflusst und manipuliert hat!"  
Glimmer war aufgestanden. Aufgebracht lief sie auf und ab und gestikulierte heftig umher. Vor dem großen Fenster blieb sie schließlich stehen. Mit glasigem Blick schaute sie in die Nacht hinein.  
"Diese Notizen - oder was es auch immer sein mag - hätten nützlich sein können", sagte sie etwas leiser. "Die erste Allianz wäre nie zerbrochen und wir hätten die Horde gleich im ersten Krieg besiegt. Du wärst nie auf Beast Island gelandet und Mutter würde immer noch leben! Aber so einfach ist das nicht!" Sie rieb sich die Oberarme als wäre ihr auf einmal kalt.  
"Es tut mir leid." Micah stand hinter seiner Tochter und sein Blick folgte dem ihren. "Wir beide wünschen uns, dass sie jetzt hier wäre."  
Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. "Ist schon gut. Ich habe mich damit arrangiert. Es ist nur..." Der Gedanke wollte nicht so recht über Ihre Lippen. "Es ist unfassbar, dass niemand mehr über sie spricht... so als hätte sie niemals existiert. Das macht es noch härter für mich."  
Micah nahm sie in den Arm. "Sie wollen dich damit nicht unter Druck setzen, Glimmer. Wenn sie ständig über deine Mutter sprechen würden, könnte dein Volk das so auffassen, dass dein Hofstab nicht mit deiner Art zu regieren einverstanden ist. Sie wollen deine Stellung damit nicht kompromittieren", erklärte er ihr.  
"Vielleicht solltest du einen Tag zum Tag der Königinnen von Bright Moon ernennen", schlug er ihr aufmunternd vor. "Eine Art Festtag, an dem alle Königinnen von Bright Moon gefeiert werden sollen. Somit bietest du deinen Leuten eine Möglichkeit, über alle Königinnen zu sprechen und sie zu ehren, ohne deine Position anzuzweifeln. Und du hättest Gelegenheit, offen über deine Mutter zu sprechen, ohne zaghaft oder zögernd in der Öffentlichkeit zu wirken. Deine Mutter hätte das sicherlich für eine tolle Idee gehalten."  
Glimmer drehte sich zu ihm um. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. "Danke, dass du für mich da bist, Vater", sagte sie, ohne auf seine Idee einzugehen. "Vielleicht sollten wir den Tag ruhen lassen. Wir haben heute viel erreicht, auch wenn ich das Gefühl habe, dass wir mit den Versammlungen und Audienzen nur im Schneckentempo vorankommen. Aber es war ein erfolgreicher und ereignisreicher Tag, und wir sind alle müde." Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging zur Tür. Mit der Hand auf der Klinke drehte sie sich halb zu ihm um. Er hatte sich nicht vom Fenster wegbewegt. "Sehen wir uns morgen früh beim Frühstück?" fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.  
"Ich werde mich bemühen, pünktlich zu sein." Micah lachte. Heute morgen war er alles andere als pünktlich gewesen und musste sich mehrmals entschuldigen.  
Einer ihrer Wachen schloss die Tür hinter ihr.

Betreten schaute er zu den Papieren, die immer noch auf seinem Tisch verteilt lagen. Die Notizen waren wieder verblasst, genau wie der Spruch, der sie sichtbar gemacht hatte.  
Warum hatte ihm das Schicksal diesen Brief ausgerechnet jetzt gebracht?  
Das Papier fühlte sich rau unter seinen Fingerspitzen an.  
Schließlich sammelte er die Bögen ein und faltete sie. Der Tag war wirklich turbulent und hatte seine Spuren in Micahs Knochen hinterlassen.  
Der Brief verschwand in einer Schublade unter seinem Schreibtisch.  
Er gehörte in die Vergangenheit.  
Genau wie die Horde und die Probleme, die damit einhergingen.  
Sie hatten den Planeten befreit und konnten nun endlich in Frieden aufblühen.

Also warum konnte er sich darüber nicht mehr freuen?


	2. Zweifel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micah erinnert sich an den Tag der Verhandlung zurück. Der Krieg ist seit zwei Jahren vorbei. Und Shadow Weaver hatte nach dem Krieg einen Vorschlag vorgebracht, der Glimmer in ihrer Rolle als Königin helfen sollte... aber was hatte es wirklich damit auf sich?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, da ist's nun... Das hat etwas an den Kräften gezehrt... und Staffel 5 hab ich nun auch gesehen... Shadow Weaver hat dieses Ende nicht verdient... Zum Glück gibt es ja noch Fanfictions für sowas! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Lautes Stöhnen erfüllt von Schmerz und Leid durchbrach die nächtliche Stille, gefolgt von einem Aufschrei.  
Schweißgebadet hatte er sich ruckartig aufgesetzt und schaute sich schlaftrunken um.  
"Wo...? Oh, den Gründern sei Dank! Ich bin nicht auf Beast Island!" Erleichtert ließ er sich zurück auf das Kopfkissen sinken.  
Die Albträume hatte er nach seiner Rückkehr jede Nacht gehabt, monatelang. Sie plagten seine Seele, seinen Verstand. Mit der Zeit waren sie allmählich verschwunden.  
Umso erschütterter fühlte er sich über ihre Rückkehr. 

Sein Blick fiel auf die kleine Uhr neben seinem Bett.  
Die Nacht würde bald vorbei sein. Es lohnte sich nicht mehr, sich noch einmal schlafen zu legen, auch wenn der Tag erneut anstrengend und lang währen würde.  
Müde raffte er sich auf und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante.  
Der Boden war eiskalt.  
Sein menschliches Gedächtnis war ein Segen, denn es vergaß recht schnell, wovon der Traum handelte. Er hatte lediglich das Gefühl, eine sehr lange Strecke gerannt zu sein, auf der Flucht vor... ja, vor was eigentlich? 

Das war jetzt unwichtig.

Es spielte keine Rolle mehr, denn er war in seinen Gemächern auf Bright Moon. Die Monster, die hier lauerten, hatten keine scharfen Zähne und waren auch nicht riesig und von grauenvollem Antlitz. Die Monster bei Hofe waren gut gekleidete, intrigante Adelige, vor denen er sich in Acht nahm. Vielleicht war er aber auch einfach nur zu sehr in seiner alten Welt gefangen, so dass er hinter jedem Gesicht ein Monster erwartete. 

Die blanken Fußsohlen tappten über den Boden zum Waschschrank. Er goss sich ein Glas Wasser ein und trank es mit großen Schlucken wie ein Verdurstender.  
Die Schrecken der Nacht verebbten schließlich ins Nichts, und er fühlte sich langsam wieder wie er selbst.  
Er betrachtete sein Gesicht im Spiegel über dem Waschtisch. Seine grauen Strähnen leuchteten beinahe in der Dunkelheit.  
"Nun, jünger wirst du auch nicht mehr, alter Mann", belächelte er sich selbst. "Wenn der Tag schon so früh beginnt, kann ich auch etwas für meine Figur tun. Der höfische Alltag lässt mich ganz schlaff aussehen..." Er betrachtete seinen Bauch. Die letzte Trainingseinheit war auch schon etwas länger her.  
Entschlossen zog er sich also um und verließ seine Gemächer. Sein Ziel würde der Exerzierplatz sein, auf dem die Wachen und Soldaten trainierten. Zu dieser Nachtzeit dürfte er dort alleine sein.

***

Adora spürte jeden Knochen in ihrem Körper.  
Und sie fühlte sich müder als die letzten Tage zuvor, obwohl sie in einem weichen Bett geschlafen hatte anstelle vom steinigen oder moosbewachsenen Boden.  
Auch wenn sie als Heldin von Etheria gefeiert wurde und sich so manch anderer auf den Lorbeeren ausruhen würde, so etwas war ihr zutiefst zuwider. Sie spürte immer noch die Nachwirkungen der Erziehung als Horde Soldat. Müßiggang lag ihr gar nicht.  
Und so nutzte sie die ersten Stunden des Morgens zum trainieren. Das hielt ihren Geist auf Trab und sie musste sich nicht mit Dingen beschäftigen, die sie gerne von sich schob. Problembewältigung sah anders aus und das war ihr auch bewusst, trotzdem ignorierte sie diese lieber.  
Nach den ersten hundert Pushups ging sie zum Wasserbecken und füllte ihre Flasche nach.  
Sie hatte sich schon in ihrem Zimmer umgezogen. Bei den Baracken der Soldaten gab es zwar einen Spind für sie, aber seit sie als Retterin des Planeten gefeiert wurde, fanden sich dort immer mehr Briefe und Blumen von Verehrern und Verehrerinnen ein. Sobald sie dann den Spind öffnete, fielen die Geschenke und Zettelchen dann explosionsartig heraus.  
Dafür hatte sie weder die Lust noch die Zeit sich darum zu kümmern.  
So viele Leute, die mit ihr befreundet sein wollten. Damit kam sie einfach nicht klar. 

"Und ich dachte, ich hätte den Platz für mich allein!" hörte sie jemanden hinter ihr lachen.  
Erschrocken drehte sie sich um als sich eine Person aus dem Schatten schälte.  
"Micah!" stieß sie überrascht aus und konnte sich noch im letzten Moment davon abhalten, aus Reflex zu salutieren.  
"Endlich jemand, der mich nicht mit irgendeinem Titel anspricht!" Micah ging zum Wasserbecken und ließ sich das Wasser in die zur Schale geformten Hände fließen, um sein Gesicht darin einzutauchen.  
"Du hast mir oft genug gesagt, dass du nicht so angesprochen werden willst, und daran halte ich mich", erklärte Adora ihm.  
Micah trocknete sein Gesicht mit einem Handtuch ab, das er über seine Schulter trug. "So früh schon wach? Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dich heute überhaupt außerhalb deiner Kammer zu sehen. Du warst gestern am Tisch einfach eingeschlafen... wie ein Stein."  
Adora kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. "Ja, die Rückreise war etwas turbulent, und ich war spät dran!"  
"Glimmer hat es überhaupt nicht gefallen, dass du von deiner Route abgewichen bist. Das solltest du als Vorwarnung sehen, wenn du dich heute mit ihr triffst", riet er ihr. "Also, was steht heute auf deinem Trainingsplan?"  
"Eigentlich nur ein paar Krafttrainingsübungen", erklärte Adora hastig.  
"Wie wäre es mit ein paar Aufwärmübungen und ein, zwei Runden mit einer Trainingswaffe deiner Wahl?" schlug Micah vor.  
Adora lachte nervös auf. "Wenn ich nicht wegen Hochverrat verklagt werde, weil ich den ehemaligen König von Bright Moon verdroschen habe..." Und grinste dabei schelmisch.  
"Ich werde versuchen, es dir nicht allzu leicht zu machen!" 

Sie trainierten bis die Sonne aufging und das Schloss mit einem Mal zum Leben erwachte. Auf einmal liefen Soldateneinheiten geordnet und im Gleichschritt um den Platz herum.  
Die Wachen wurden abgelöst.  
Aus der Ferne waren Glockenschläge zu hören.

Micah atmete schwer und war ein wenig neidisch, dass Adora nur etwas schwitzte, aber ansonsten keine sonderlich große Anstrengung zeigte.  
Verdammte Jugend!  
Zum Ende hin stand es 5 zu 2 für Adora.  
Mit erhobenen Händen hielt er seinen Trainingsstab von sich weg. "Ich gebe auf! Ich gebe auf!"  
Adora hatte gerade zum nächsten Schlag angesetzt und hielt im letzten Augenblick inne.  
Micah setzte den Stab auf den Boden und stützte sich darauf ab. "Ich weiß, wann ich verloren habe, und gegen dich habe ich einfach keine Chance!" Er lachte und suchte sich die nächste Bank zum verschnaufen.  
"Dabei bin ich gerade erst richtig warm geworden!" Adora klopfte sich selbstgefällig den Staub von der Hose.  
"Irgendwann kommst du auch in so ein Alter, und dann werde ich zur Stelle sein und... dich vermutlich immer noch nicht schlagen können, weil ich dann selber älter bin!" Beide lachten.  
Adora setzte sich neben Micah auf die Bank und atmete tief durch. Die Soldaten exerzierten mittlerweile in Reih und Glied vor ihnen, so dass es teilweise richtig laut wurde.  
"Kann ich dir etwas sagen?" fragte Adora schließlich so leise, dass er es beinahe überhört hätte.  
"Adora, du weißt, dass ich dazu niemals nein sagen werde! Also, was hast du auf dem Herzen?" fragte Micah ermutigend.  
"Ich finde es immer noch seltsam, mit anderen über Dinge zu sprechen, die mich beschäftigen. Mit Glimmer und Bow war das etwas anderes. Mit den beiden konnte ich immer sprechen... über alles. Aber seit der Krieg vorbei ist, scheint jeder mit seinen eigenen Aufgaben beschäftigt zu sein." Adora hielt kurz inne und schob den Kies mit ihren Schuhen vor der Bank umher. "Wir haben einen gemeinsamen Nenner", eröffnete sie schließlich.  
Da wusste er schon, was Adora damit meinte.  
"Und möchtest du über diesen Nenner sprechen?" fragte er nach.  
"Ich weiß, dass du nicht mehr mit ihr gesprochen hast..." fing sie an.  
"Um ehrlich zu sein, haben wir an einem Abend miteinander gesprochen. Oder besser gesagt, ich habe gesprochen und sie hatte nicht mehr viel hinzuzufügen. Ich bin nicht stolz darauf", erklärte Micah ohne Adora dabei anzusehen.  
"Davon hat sie nie geredet!" rief Adora verwundert aus.  
"Was meinst du damit?" hakte Micah nach.  
"Ich habe es bisher niemandem gesagt, aber wenn ich auf einer Mission bin, besuche ich sie immer", gestand Adora hastig. "Ich habe es niemandem erzählt, weil ich nicht wollte, dass man mir Vorwürfe machen könnte, ich würde mit Verrätern sympathisieren... oder irgend etwas in der Art."  
"Wie hast du sie gefunden?" wollte Micah wissen.  
"Ich habe bei der Eskorte lange genug Zeit gehabt, um mit ihr zu reden, wenn es niemand mitbekam", erklärte Adora. "Sie hat mir gesagt, in welche Richtung sie gehen würde und ich bin ihr irgend wann einmal gefolgt, um sie zu suchen. Ich wusste auch nicht, was mich erwarten würde, ob sie wieder in ihr altes Verhaltensmuster zurückgefallen war, oder ob sie mich überhaupt nicht mehr sehen wollte. Irgend wann muss schließlich jeder mal einen Schlussstrich ziehen wollen... Aber ich habe sie dann wirklich gefunden!"  
"Wie war das für dich?" fragte Micah, obwohl ihm andere Fragen auf der Zunge brannten.  
"Sie hat sich gefreut, mich zu sehen und sie war ganz anders als sonst... Sie wirkte irgendwie... Ich weiß nicht, ob das das Wort ist, mit dem man Shadow Weaver in Verbindung bringen kann, aber sie wirkte tatsächlich beinahe glücklich."  
"Wundert dich das?"  
"Nein... Ich meine, eigentlich... Ja. Ich habe sie noch nie so... entspannt erlebt. Und sie hat auch keine Maske mehr getragen... Stattdessen... äh."  
"Einen Schleier, der Nase und Mund verdeckt?" fragte Micah als Adora nicht mehr weitersprach.  
"Ja. Ich konnte ihre Augen das erste Mal sehen... das war so merkwürdig. Daran konnte ich mich zuerst gar nicht gewöhnen", sagte Adora und rieb sich dabei die Arme als würde es sie vor Kälte schütteln.  
"Ich kannte sie nur so... damals jedenfalls", warf Micah ein. "Das war auch gewöhnungsbedürftig. Auf Mystacor hat niemand sein Gesicht verschleiert. Aber bei Light Spinner hat es niemand in Frage gestellt. Sie war also glücklich, sagst du?"  
"So wie ich das beurteilen konnte... Vielleicht konnte sie endlich nach langer Zeit sie selbst sein? Sie ist ein großes Mysterium für mich, und doch... liebe ich sie, glaube ich", gestand Adora zögernd.  
"Das ist nur natürlich, sie hat dich aufgezogen. Hat sie dir deine Erinnerungen zurückgegeben? Ich habe mir den Rest der Verhandlung nicht mehr angesehen."  
"Ja", antwortete Adora und wirkte auf einmal abwesend.

***

Es war der erste Tag der Verhandlung.  
Die Allianz von Etheria gegen Shadow Weaver.  
Dass die Verhandlung überhaupt stattfinden würde, hatte jeden überrascht.  
Der Vorschlag war in einer kleinen Runde gefallen, gleich in der ersten Woche nachdem der Krieg beendet war.  
Und der Vorschlag kam von Shadow Weaver selbst.  
Der Tag hatte früh mit den Vorbereitungen begonnen. Die Verhandlung fand öffentlich statt und sollte als Exempel statuiert werden zu Gunsten Glimmers Ansehen als Königin.

So war der Plan.

Der Thronsaal war bestuhlt worden, damit die Wachen Kontrolle darüber hatten, wie viele Menschen in den Saal eingelassen wurden, und damit den wichtigen Personen, wie Zeugen und Ankläger, genügend Platz zur Verfügung stand.  
Kein Stuhl blieb leer, und auch draußen standen die Leute Schlange und hofften noch darauf, einen Platz zu ergattern, sollte jemand den Saal verlassen wollen. Andere hatten sich im Gang aufgereiht, um Informationen gleich nach draußen zu tragen - etwa über die Anklagepunkte oder die vielleicht schockierenden Aussagen, die zutage gefördert würden.  
Die Anklage war behelfsmäßig einen Tag vorher zusammengeschustert worden.  
Glimmer hatte eine Voraussetzung festgelegt:  
Es mussten alle Punkte rechtzeitig vorgelegt werden. Wenn Anklagen nachgereicht würden, dann würden sie nicht einbezogen werden und Shadow Weaver könnte nicht dafür belangt werden. Egal, was noch aufgedeckt werden könnte, und wie schwerwiegend dieses Verbrechen sein könnte.  
Trotzdem waren eine Menge Akten in der kurzen Zeit vorgelegt worden.

Der Saal brummte wie ein Bienenstock.  
Als die Türen sich öffneten und Shadow Weaver hereingeführt wurde, verstummte die Menge, so dass man eine Stecknadel fallen hören konnte.  
Die Hände der Gefangenen waren mit eisernen Fäustlingen ummantelt und aneinander gekettet, so dass sie weder ihre Finger noch ihre Hände bewegen konnte, um etwa einen Zauberspruch zu weben.  
Shadow Weaver war von zwei Soldaten gesäumt und drei Magiern, die von Mystacor geschickt wurden, um für ihren sicheren Gewahrsam zu sorgen.  
Vor dem Thron waren zwei Stände aufgestellt, welche den Sprecher von der Menge abheben sollte. Die Wachen führten Shadow Weaver die Treppenstufen eines der Stände hinauf und verließen sie dann wieder. Shadow Weaver konnte sich lediglich auf das Gelände stützen. Ein Stuhl blieb ihr verwehrt.  
Die drei Magier woben einen mächtigen Spruch in die Luft, der sich um den Stand herum aufbaute und Shadow Weaver in eine magische Kuppel aus einer blau leuchtenden Membran sperrte. Auch wenn sie sich von den Ketten befreien würde, so konnten die Magier dafür sorgen, dass die Angeklagte nicht fliehen konnte.  
Aber wozu sollte sie das auch?  
Es war schließlich ihr eigener Vorschlag gewesen.

Die Anwesenden fingen erneut zu tuscheln an. Wobei einer dann etwas sehr groteskes in den Saal hinein rief und alle auf einmal lauthals zustimmten.

"Ruhe!" herrschte George, der neue Berater der Königin. Er stand auf der zweiten Stufe zum Thron hin und zog eine Pergamentrolle aus. "Wir sind heute versammelt, um über das Schicksal von Shadow Weaver, ehemals bekannt unter dem Namen Light Spinner, zu entscheiden. Es werden Zeugen für und gegen sie aussagen und Beweise vorgelegt werden. Die Entscheidung wird allein von Königin Glimmer gefällt. Ruhestörungen werden mit sofortiger Entfernung aus dem Thronsaal bestraft! Erhebt Euch jetzt für die Königin!"  
Stühle quietschten über den Boden und Schuhsohlen schabten als alle aufstanden.  
Glimmer trat durch einen Seiteneingang ein, begleitet von drei Wachen. Ihr folgten Micah als ehemaliger Regent Bright Moons, die Prinzessinnen und mindestens ein Vertreter ihres Volkes und zum Schluss Adora. Sie wirkte niedergeschlagen und sah nicht einmal zu Shadow Weaver herüber.  
Die Königin stellte sich vor ihren Thron und wartete darauf, dass alle Prinzessinnen und Abgesandten ihren Platz erreicht hatten. Erst als sie sich hinsetzte, nahmen auch alle anderen Platz und die Anhörung konnte beginnen.

"Ruhe!" ermahnte George die Menge erneut. "Shadow Weaver, ich werde die Verbrechen verlesen, welcher Ihr angeklagt werdet, danach werde ich Euch fragen, ob Ihr Euch schuldig oder nicht schuldig bekennt. Habt Ihr das verstanden? Antwortet mit Ja oder Nein."  
"Ja", antwortete Shadow Weaver ruhig.  
"Anklagepunkt Nummer 1: Der eindeutig und bezeugbare Mord an drei Mitgliedern des magischen Hohen Rates von Mystacor vor vierundzwanzig Jahren, darunter Magistrat Norwyn. Anklagepunkt Nummer 2: Verrat an der magischen Akademie und an allen Königreichen von Etheria mit Wechsel der Seite zur Seite von Hordak und seiner Horde. Anklagepunkt Nummer 3: Beihilfe zum Annektierungsversuch von Etheria durch eine außerweltliche Macht. Anklagepunkt Nummer 4: Beihilfe zum Mord von etwa vier Millionen Etherianern. Anklagepunkt Nummer 5: Beihilfe von Kindesentführungen in mehr als 300 000 Fällen. Anklagepunkt 6: Psychische Manipulation und Missbrauch der entführten Kinder."

Das war es also, was sie in den letzten 24 Stunden notgedrungen zusammentragen konnten.  
Die Menge tuschelte wieder aufgebracht, so dass George warten musste bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten.

"Ich werde Euch jetzt zu jedem Punkt auffordern, Euch schuldig oder nicht schuldig zu bekennen. Habt Ihr das verstanden?" fragte George mit ernster Mine und bereit dazu, ihr Bekenntnis zu notieren.  
"Ja", erklärte Shadow Weaver.  
"Gut, Anklagepunkt 1: Der Mord an Magistrat Norwyn und zwei seiner Ratsmitglieder."  
"Schuldig", antwortete Shadow Weaver schlicht. Die Menge raunte. Bisher war nie wirklich an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt, was auf Mystacor passiert war an diesem verhängnisvollen Tag vor vierundzwanzig Jahren.  
George notierte sich die Antwort.  
"Anklagepunkt 2: Verrat an der magischen Akademie und allen Königreichen von Etheria."  
"Schuldig."  
"Anklagepunkt 3: Beihilfe zum Annektierungsversuch von Etheria."  
"Schuldig."  
"Anklagepunkt 4: Beihilfe zum Mord von zirka vier Millionen Etherianern."  
"Nicht schuldig."  
George notierte alles mit und sah doch etwas verwundert zur Angeklagten hinüber.  
"Anklagepunkt Nummer 5: Beihilfe von Kindesentführungen in mindestens 300 000 Fällen."  
"Nicht schuldig."  
Das war der Punkt, an dem Micah zu Adora hinüber blickte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war stoisch und ließ nicht erahnen, wie sie das alles auffasste.  
"Anklagepunkt 6: Psychische Manipulation und Missbrauch der entführten Kinder."  
"Nicht schuldig."  
Sechs Anklagepunkte und die dazugehörigen Beweise und Zeugen. Das würde eine lange Verhandlung werden.  
Glimmer schien bereits von Anfang an missgelaunt und dem ganzen Prozess abgeneigt gewesen zu sein. Doch sie hörte sich alles an, denn sie würde am Ende die Entscheidung fällen müssen.  
"Ich übergebe das Wort an die Ankläger von Mystacor, Magistratin Castaspella und Archivar Namorien. Sollte an Eurer Aussage, Shadow Weaver, während der Befragung Zweifel entstehen, werdet Ihr mit einem Wahrheitszauber belegt. Überlegt Euch also gut, ob es sich lohnt, die Wahrheit zu verschweigen."  
George zog sich zurück an seinen Platz, wo drei weitere Archivare aus seiner Bibliothek saßen und eifrig Protokoll führten.  
Castaspella und Namorien stellten sich auf den zweiten Stand mit dem Blick zur Königin gerichtet.  
"Am Tag als die drei Monde der Verzauberung in einer Linie standen wurde von Light Spinner mit der Unterstützung von meinem Bruder einen Spruch geschaffen, der seit Jahrhunderten verboten ist", fing Castaspella an.  
"Welcher Spruch war das und warum ist er verboten?" fragte George.  
"Es war der Spruch des Obsiegens. Er ist verboten, weil er unkontrollierbar ist. Er kann dem Magier unendlich viel Macht verleihen oder ihn zerstören und in einen Parasiten verwandeln, der sich an jede magische Kraft haftet und sie anzapft. Shadow Weaver, damals noch Light Spinner, hat dem Hohen Rat den Vorschlag gemacht, den Spruch anzuwenden, um Macht zu erlangen und somit imstande zu sein, die Horde zu vertreiben. Der Hohe Rat hat den Vorschlag abgelehnt. Das hat Light Spinner aber nicht davon abgehalten, den Spruch trotzdem vorzubereiten und durchzuführen, mit Hilfe meines Bruders, der zu der Zeit erst vierzehn Jahre alt war!"  
Die Menge begann unruhig zu werden und Castaspella hielt irritiert inne.  
"Ruhe!" herrschte Königin Glimmer und prompt war es wieder still. "Fahrt fort."  
"Ja, Eure Majestät. Light Spinner hat den Spruch durchgeführt als die Mondkonstellation richtig stand, und der Spruch schlug fehl. Als Magistrat Norwyn mit zwei anderen Mitgliedern des Hohen Rates eintraf war es schon zu spät, den Spruch wieder abzubrechen. Er hatte die Dimension durchbrochen und schwarze Dämonen erlangten Eintritt in die Halle der Magier. Sie ermächtigten sich Light Spinners Körper und machten sie zu dem, wovor Norwyn sie gewarnt hatte. Norwyn hat versucht, Light Spinner unschädlich zu machen, aber sie war zu stark für ihn. Sie konnten sich nicht einmal zu dritt gegen sie behaupten und verloren dadurch ihr Leben. Nur Micah hat sie damals verschont."  
"Wie kam es dazu, dass die Ratsmitglieder ihr Leben verloren?" hakte George nach.  
"Magistrat Norwyn wurde von ihrer Macht absorbiert. Die anderen zwei erlagen ihren Verletzungen kurz nach dem Vorfall", erklärte Castaspella.  
"Wieso wurden sie nicht geheilt?" fragte George weiter.  
"Die Verletzungen waren nicht natürlicher Art. Sie hatten dämonische Narben und Abzeichnungen auf ihren Körpern. Die Heiler konnten sie nicht retten und kein Magier auf Mystacor hatte die Macht, die Dämonen zu verbannen, die von ihren Körpern zehrten", meldete sich Namorien das erste Mal zu Wort.  
"Welche Nachwirkungen hatte der Vorfall für Mystacor? Schließlich waren drei von sieben Mitgliedern des Hohen Rates getötet worden oder sind gestorben und Light Spinner, die auch dem Hohen Rat angehörte, war geflohen", wies George sie darauf hin.  
"Mystacor wäre beinahe zerstört worden. Aufgrund der dämonischen Mächte, die Einlass erhalten hatten in die magische Halle, war der Schutzschild geschwächt worden, der Mystacor umgibt. Es fehlten erfahrene Magier, die das Gleichgewicht in der Halle wiederherstellen konnten. Es kam außerdem heraus, dass Light Spinner unerlaubt magische Kristalle aus der Halle entfernt hat. Alte Kristalle mit hohem magischen Potential", beschrieb Namorien.  
"Zum Verständnis aller: Was hat es mit den Kristallen auf sich?" fragte George.  
"Die Kristalle werden in aufwendigen Verfahren erschaffen. Man benötigt eine Menge magischer Zutaten und Kraft, um sie zu erschaffen. Die Kristalle waren sehr alt und somit ein Teil der Geschichte von Mystacor. Die fehlenden Kristalle und der geschwächte Schild hat Mystacor lange Zeit verwundbar gemacht. Ohne die Hilfe von Bright Moon hätte Mystacor ein leichtes Ziel der Horde werden können. Der Vorfall hat jahrelang für Lehrermangel und Ressourceneinbußungen gesorgt", erläuterte Namorien weiter. Seine Stimme klang dünn und fasrig, und er gab sich sehr viel Mühe, verständlich zu sprechen. Dieser Archivar hatte zu viele Jahre in seiner eigenen Kammer verbracht und war diese Art von Aufmerksamkeit nicht gewohnt.  
"Wurde Mystacor angegriffen, nachdem Light Spinner die Seite gewechselt hatte?" fragte George.  
"Nein", antwortete Castaspella. "Wir wären ein leichtes Ziel gewesen, aber wir wurden nie angegriffen."  
"Obwohl Light Spinner wichtige Informationen jederzeit an Hordak weitergeben konnte?" merkte George an.  
"Mystacor wurde nie von der Horde angegriffen", bestätigte Castaspella schlicht.  
"Danke für Eure Auskunft."  
George entließ die beiden Zeugen und die Verhandlung ging weiter. Es wurden noch mehr Zeugen aus Mystacor und aus anderen magischen Akademien befragt.  
Die Verbrechen waren kleine Bagatellen, die zutage gefördert wurden. Versteckte Bücher, verbotenes Wissen. Sie zeichneten ein Gesamtbild von Light Spinners Handlungen ab, die vom Hohen Rat nicht genehmigt waren. Ein Zutagefördern hätte sie damals schon ihren Posten als Ratsmitglied kosten können.  
Die Anklage allein zu Punkt eins zog sich bis zum frühen Nachmittag hin.  
Dabei konnte die Anklage nur durch Dokumente bezeugt werden.  
Der Vorfall, der zum Tod der drei Ratsmitglieder geführt hatte, konnte nur durch eine Person bezeugt werden, und diese Person hatte schon vor Beginn der Anhörung darum gebeten, nicht aussagen zu müssen.

Micah wollte und konnte nicht gegen sie aussagen.

***

Der nächste Tag war angebrochen.

Der Andrang war immer noch groß, wenn nicht noch größer als am Tag zuvor. Noch immer wollten mehr Leute in der Anhörung Platz finden. Doch die Stühle waren alle besetzt und Stehplätze gab es nicht. So wollte man der Menge Herr werden. Kleinere Gruppen waren schneller zu bewältigen, sollte es während der Anhörung unruhig werden.  
Die Verhandlung befand sich immer noch in der ersten Phase. Die Zeugen wurden vorgeladen und die Aussagen notiert. Bisher hatte niemand nach Shadow Weavers Motiven gefragt oder sie überhaupt zu Wort kommen lassen. Am ersten Tag hatte sie lediglich zehn Stunden mit zwei Pausen dazwischen auf ihrem Anklagestand verweilt und dabei zugehört, wie ihre Verbrechen Stück für Stück zutage gefördert wurden.

Micah hatte sie beobachtet, und versucht, irgend eine Gefühlsregung in ihr zu erkennen. Aber nicht einmal ihre Augen verrieten ihr Gemüt.  
Er hasste diese Maske. Ihren Schleier hatte er ignorieren können, damals in der Akademie. Da konnte er wenigstens ihre Augen sehen.  
Ihre Augen!  
Einst konnte er in ihnen lesen wie in einem offenen Buch. Aber jetzt...?  
Er hasste ihre Maske!  
"Steht auf für Königin Glimmer!" kündigte George den Eintritt der Königin an.  
Glimmer wirkte angespannter als am Tag davor. Unter ihren Augen waren dunkle Ringe, die sie nicht kaschiert hatte. Auf Ihr Zeichen nahm die Menge wieder Platz und George begann mit seiner Ansprache.

"Wir haben uns heute versammelt, um die Anhörung fortzusetzen. Wir werden heute die Anklagepunkte 4 bis 6 erörtern. Zur Rekapitulation: Beihilfe zum Mord von zirka vier Millionen Etherianern. Beihilfe von Kindesentführungen in mindestens 300 000 Fällen. Und psychische Manipulation und Missbrauch der entführten Kinder. Vorwürfe, zu denen sich die Angeklagte als nicht schuldig bekannt hat." George setzte sein Tableau ab und sah Shadow Weaver ernst an. "Hat sich daran etwas geändert?"  
"Nein", antwortete Shadow Weaver schlicht, und die Menge redete angespannt.  
"Ruhe!" rief George.  
Als die Zuschauer sich wieder beruhigt hatten, schaute er kurz auf seine Mitschrift und verkündete schließlich: "Es werden stellvertretend für unter Punkt vier und fünf aufgeführten 'Beihilfe zum Mord von zirka vier Millionen Etherianern' und 'Beihilfe von Kindesentführungen in mindestens 300 000 Fällen' Familien und Zeugen aus besetzten Dörfern und Städten vorgeladen, die in den letzten zwanzig Jahren von der Horde annektiert, zerstört oder vertrieben wurden."  
Das überraschte die Anwesenden.  
Wer bisher davon ausgegangen war, dass der Prozess im Schnelldurchlauf abgefertigt werden würde, wurde eines Besseren belehrt. 

Die ersten Zeugen wurden über einen Seiteneingang hereingeführt und zum Zeugenstand gebracht. Es waren Leddrier aus der Bergregion von Talleddri. Ein Volk, dessen Gesichter dem einer Bergziege ähnelten, mit Hörnern, die aus der Stirn herausragten und Ohren, die mal mehr, mal weniger lang an den Seiten ihrer Köpfe herunterhingen. Auch Mund und Nase ähnelten mehr denen eines Tieres. Die Zeugen, die vorgeladen wurden, waren drei ältere Personen. Zwei Männer und eine Frau.  
George verlies ihre Namen und Herkunft und begann die erste Befragung. "Wann wurde Eure Stadt das erste Mal angegriffen?"  
Die ältere Frau meldete sich zuerst. Ihr Gesicht war ledrig vom Wetter gezeichnet. Ihre Stimme war fest und rau als sie sprach: "Der erste Angriff kam wie aus dem Nichts vor zirka 21 Jahren."  
"Wie groß ist Ihre Stadt damals gewesen?" fragte George weiter.  
"So weit ich mich erinnern kann, waren wir 23 Familien. Kinder, Eltern, Großeltern, Vettern", antwortete die Frau.  
"Und was wurde in Ihrer Gemeinde hergestellt?"  
"Wir waren nur ein paar Bergbauern, die Reis und Tee an den Bergausläufern anbauten. Wir hatten keine militärische Ausbildung und waren von den meisten Städten und Dörfern abgeschnitten", meldete sich einer der Männer zu Wort.  
"Bitte schildern Sie den Tag, als die Horde eintraf", forderte George die Zeugen auf.  
"Es war im Spätsommer. Die ganze Gemeinde war auf den Reisterrassen mit der Ernte beschäftigt. Sie kamen mit Fluggeräten und landeten mitten in den Feldern. Keiner wusste, wie es um ihn geschehen war. Wir hatten keinen wichtigen Einfluss. Unsere Gemeinde lag so weit ab vom Schuss, dass wir manchmal sogar von den anderen Städten abgeschnitten waren. Die Horde kam und nahm alle jungen Leute mit. Wir hatten keine andere Wahl. Selbst die Kleinsten haben sie uns genommen. Wir saßen auf einmal ohne Zukunft da. Wir waren nur noch eine Ansammlung von älteren Leuten, die ohne die Hilfe der Jüngeren die Ernte nicht einbringen konnten", erklärte der andere Mann.  
"Wie viele Kinder und Jugendliche hat die Horde damals entführt?" hakte George nach.  
"Das waren um die sechzig Kinder und junge Erwachsene", kam als Antwort.  
"Sind Sie im Dorf geblieben oder gehörten Sie zu den Entführten?" fragte George, denn nach zwanzig Jahren sah jeder älter aus, und man konnte nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, wer von der Horde tatsächlich mitgenommen wurde.  
Die Frau meldete sich mit einem Handzeichen. "Mich haben sie entführt."  
"Und Sie beide sind im Dorf geblieben?" hakte George nach.  
Einstimmiges Nicken.  
"Verzeihen Sie, wenn ich zu forsch klinge, aber sind Sie nicht alle im etwa gleichen Alter? Warum hat die Horde nicht Sie alle mitgenommen?" fragte George verwundert.  
"Sie haben nur die Gesunden mitgenommen. Alle anderen, die krank waren oder ein Gebrechen hatten, wurden da gelassen."  
"Und sie hatten so ein Gebrechen?"  
"Wir hatten das Rotfieber mit geringer Überlebenschance. Deswegen hat die Horde uns nicht mitgenommen", erklärte einer der Männer.  
"Was geschah dann? Mit dem Dorf? Und mit Ihnen bei der Horde?" fragte George sie nacheinander.  
"Die Familien betrauerten den Verlust natürlich. Wir hatten schließlich keine Chance gegen sie. Die einzigen Gegenstände, die wir als Waffen hätten einsetzen können, wären unsere Erntemesser gewesen. Aber Messer sind wirkungslos gegen Schusswaffen und Kanonen, von denen wir gleicherart keine zuvor gesehen hatten. Der Winter kam und dann auch der nächste Sommer. Die Ernte folgte und wir hatten Schwierigkeiten, die Felder abzuernten. Die Horde kam wieder. Fast ein Jahr nachdem sie unsere jungen Leute mitgenommen hatten. Wir hatten Angst und die Leute flohen sofort von den Feldern zurück in ihre Häuser. Die Horde ließ sich davon natürlich nicht abhalten. Sie quartierten sich in unserem Dorf ein und machten uns einen Vorschlag."  
"Was für ein Vorschlag war das?" fragte George weiter.  
"Die Horde wollte auf dem Bergkamm, nahe dem Dorf, einen Wachtposten errichten. Sie quartierten sich also im Dorf ein und sorgten dafür, dass wir grundlegend versorgt waren. Wir hatten keine andere Wahl als mit ihnen den Handel einzugehen. Sie kümmerten sich um bessere Straßen bergauf und ins Tal hinein. Das brachte unserem kleinen Dorf ungemein viel Geld ein. Der Handel war vorher nie so gut und einfach gewesen. Die Entführten kamen jedoch nie zurück. Erst nach dem Krieg kamen einige, die sich noch an ihre alte Heimat erinnern konnten."  
"Ihr wollt also damit sagen, dass ihr der Horde bessere Wege zu verdanken habt?"  
"Ja, und eine bessere Versorgung", erklärte sein Gegenüber. "Unsere Region gehört keinem Königreich an. Wir sind also auf uns allein gestellt gewesen für sehr lange Zeit."  
George rieb sich den Nasenrücken und atmete einmal tief durch. Sein Team von Schreiberlingen notierte eifrig die Aussage mit.  
"Wie war es in der Horde als Jugendliche?" fragte George die Frau.  
"Anfangs war es schwer, seinen Platz zu finden. Wenn man neu ist, kennt man die Regeln noch nicht so gut. Aber ich habe mich schnell zurecht gefunden", erinnerte sie sich.  
"Haben Sie jemals Kontakt mit Shadow Weaver in Ihrer Zeit in der Horde gehabt?"  
"Ja, sie hat uns unterrichtet. Die meisten kamen aus ländlichen Gegenden wie ich, da lernt man nur das, was man für den täglichen Gebrauch wissen muss. Shadow Weaver hat uns Lesen und Schreiben beigebracht, und auch Mathematik. Wenn ich im Dorf geblieben wäre, würde ich nur wissen, bis wann man die Saat ausgesetzt haben muss oder wann es eventuell Regen gibt, aber Schreiben konnte niemand von uns im Dorf."  
"Und als Ihre Ausbildung bei der Horde beendet war und Sie ausgeschickt wurden, um bei der Einnahme von anderen Dörfern zu helfen, war Shadow Weaver da jemals anwesend und hat die Horde dabei aktiv unterstützt?" wollte George wissen.  
"Nein, ich war nie auf einer Mission, bei der Shadow Weaver mitgekommen ist. Ich weiß gar nicht, ob sie jemals auf solchen Missionen dabei war", erläuterte sie.  
George griff sich wieder an die Nasenwurzel und massierte seine Augenwinkel.  
Dieser Auftakt war also gründlich missglückt und das war jedem klar.  
Er entließ die Zeugen und die Nächsten kamen herein.

"Hat euer Dorf lange standhalten können?" fragte George eine Arnesiani aus den südlichen Ländern.  
"Wir haben alles verloren. Die Horde hat niemanden am leben gelassen, der nicht mehr arbeiten konnte", erklärte die Arnesiani, die vielleicht Mitte 20, aber nicht älter sein konnte.  
"Sie kamen also als Kind zur Horde?"  
"Ja", antwortete sie schlicht.  
"Wurden Sie von Shadow Weaver unterrichtet?" hakte er nach.  
"Ja."  
"Wie war sie als Lehrerin? Hat sie Sie jemals geschlagen? Oder schlecht behandelt?"  
"Shadow Weaver hatte den Ruf, sehr streng zu sein. Wir hatten Respekt vor ihr und auch Angst, aber sie hat niemanden von uns jemals geschlagen." 

"Ich konnte mich gerade vor ihnen retten. Sonst hätten sie mich auch abgeführt wie einen Vagabunden!" rief ein gesetzter älterer Drasi aus den purpurnen Wäldern. "Sie kamen von überall, über Nacht! Wir hatten als Jugendbande immer ein Versteck. Dahin hab ich mich verkrochen. Neben mir haben es noch zwei andere geschafft. Die anderen wurden abgeführt oder kamen bei den Kämpfen um."  
"Hatten Sie jemals Kontakt mit der angeklagten Person zu Ihrer Rechten?" fragte George, obwohl er die Antwort schon erahnte.  
"Nein, ich habe sie nie gesehen. Auch nicht in den Kämpfen die darauf folgten."

So ging das den ganzen Vormittag.  
Keiner der Zeugen konnte ein grundlegendes Verbrechen gegen die Angeklagte hervorbringen. Nach ihren Aussagen war Shadow Weaver lediglich für die Ausbildung zuständig, und das sogar in einer durchaus humaneren Weise als man ihr zugetraut hätte.  
George, sichtlich zerschlagen, holte den nächsten Zeugen herein.  
"Das ist doch alles nur ein schlechtes Schauspiel!" rief eine erboste Stimme in den Raum. Es war Adora und sie war von ihrem Platz aufgesprungen, empört, und die Hände an ihren Seiten zu Fäusten gebildet.  
"Adora?" fragte George verwirrt.  
"Die Anklagepunkte sind falsch! Wann versteht das hier einer?" führte sie weiter aus. "Shadow Weaver hat nie aktiv an der Zerstörung des Planeten mitgewirkt! Sie hat auch keine Kinder geschlagen oder sonst wie misshandelt. Ihre Erziehungsmethoden waren reichlich fragwürdig, das gebe ich zu, aber sie hat niemals Hand angelegt oder anderen sonstigen körperlichen Schaden zugeführt. Die einzigen, die sie wirklich manipuliert hatte, waren Catra und ich! Und wir wissen mittlerweile, warum sie das getan hat! Also warum weiterhin um den heißen Brei herumtanzen?" Sie hatte sich so in Rage geredet, dass ihr Gesicht leicht errötet war.  
George nickte kurz dem Wachtposten zu, der den neuen Zeugen hereingebracht hatte. Dieser wurde gleich wieder aus dem Saal herausgeführt.  
"Also gut, dann berufe ich Adora in den Zeugenstand."  
Adora starrte ihn fassungslos mit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
"Aber...", stammelte sie.  
Ihre Bewegungen wirkten abgehackt und fremdgesteuert als sie einen Schritt zurückwich bis sie mit den Kniekehlen gegen ihren Stuhl stieß.  
"Du kannst mit deiner Aussage, die Angeklagte entweder be- oder entlasten. Die Wahl liegt bei dir, Adora", ermahnte George sie.  
Als sie immer noch nicht reagierte, wandte er sich an die Königin: "Meine Königin, soll Adora verpflichtet werden, eine Aussage zu tätigen?"  
Glimmer sah ihre Freundin zweifelnd an. Sollte sie als ihre Freundin handeln oder als ihre Souveränin?  
Ihr wurde die Entscheidung abgenommen.  
"Adora, es ist für das Beste, wenn du aussagst." Das kam weder von der Königin, noch von George. Es war Shadow Weaver, die zum ersten Mal seit zwei Tagen ihre Stimme erhoben hatte.  
"Aber..." Adora zögerte immer noch und sie blickte Shadow Weaver entsetzt an.  
"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben..." erinnerte Shadow Weaver sie.  
"Ich habe keine Angst! Weder vor dir noch vor jemand anderen!" Jetzt wirkte Adora regelrecht angestachelt.  
"Ich muss die Angeklagte daran erinnern, dass sie erst sprechen darf, wenn sie gefragt wird!" ermahnte George Shadow Weaver und die Soldaten, die sie bewachten, rückten näher an die leuchtende Barriere heran.  
Adora stapfte indes an Shadow Weaver mit eiskaltem Blick vorbei und betrat den Zeugenstand.  
"Dann berichte uns, wie es war, von Shadow Weaver aufgezogen zu werden", forderte George sie auf.  
"Ich..." Adora starrte hinab auf ihre Hände. Sie hielt sich krampfhaft am Gelände fest. Die Knöchel zeichneten sich weiß ab. "Sie hat uns nie geschlagen oder derartiges. Aber es reichte schon, wenn sie die Stimme erhob. Sie spielte Catra und mich gegeneinander aus und sie versuchte einem von uns immer ein schlechtes Gewissen einzureden. Wir haben trotzdem aufeinander aufgepasst, auch wenn Shadow Weaver das missbilligte und auch keinen Hehl daraus machte."  
"Du bist eine Nachfahrin der Gründer. Kannst du dich an deine Familie erinnern? Wie bist du nach Etheria gekommen?" fragte George.  
"Nein, ich habe keine Erinnerung mehr. Ich kam durch ein Portal nach Etheria. Hordak hat mich dort gefunden und zur Horde gebracht. Ich habe mein bisheriges Leben bei der Horde verbracht", erinnerte Adora sich beinahe ungern.  
"Und wer war für dich in der Horde zuständig? Es muss doch jemanden gegeben haben, dem du untergeordnet wurdest."  
"Ich war von Anfang an Shadow Weaver zugeteilt. Sie hat mich zwar bevorzugt behandelt, aber es gab keine wirkliche Beziehung, wie man sie sich als Kind wünscht. Stattdessen hat sie immer versucht, uns Schuld einzureden oder zu manipulieren." Adoras Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort immer leiser und sie wirkte mit einem Mal fast abwesend.  
"Kannst du..." George kam nicht dazu, seine Frage zu stellen, denn Adora hatte sich plötzlich zu Shadow Weaver gewandt.  
"Ich will nur wissen, warum? Warum hast du uns nicht einmal in den Arm genommen, wenn du doch dafür zuständig warst, so etwas wie eine Mutter für uns zu sein? Du hattest nie ein offenes Ohr für Catras oder meine Sorgen oder hast auch nie etwas mit uns unternommen, wenn es nicht der unbedingten Notwendigkeit unterlag! Du hattest nur den notwendigsten Kontakt zu uns gehalten. Alles andere war dir anscheinend egal! Warum? Wie kann man nur so kalt zu einem Kind sein, das dein Schutzbefohlener war? War es eine Art Sport für dich? Den perfekten Soldaten heranzuziehen, damit du mit uns vor Hordak glänzen konntest?" Adora atmete schwer. Eine blonde Strähne hatte sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst und war ihr in die Stirn gefallen. "Antworte!" schrie sie beinahe.  
Shadow Weaver sah George an, der ihr stumm billigend zunickte. Wenn sie schon diese lächerlichen Regeln aufstellten, so wollte Shadow Weaver dieses eine Mal nach den Regeln spielen.  
Ihre Stimme war ruhig und beinahe melancholisch. "Es war nicht immer so. Sag, Adora, was ist deine früheste Erinnerung? Deine liebste Kindheitserinnerung? Etwas, das jeder von uns hat, wenn er sich an seine Kindheit zurück erinnert."  
Adora schaute verunsichert zu Boden.  
"Das ist eine nicht genehmigte Frage!" warf George ein. "Du musst sie nicht beantworten, Adora."  
Castaspella hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit vor Shadow Weaver gestellt und damit begonnen einen Bannspruch in die Luft zu weben, jederzeit bereit, ihn auf Shadow Weaver wirken zu lassen.  
"Nein, ist schon gut", wandte Adora kleinlaut ein. Ihr Blick wanderte von George zu Castaspella, die den Spruch wieder verblassen ließ, und dann schließlich zu Shadow Weaver.  
"Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie gerade heraus. "Ich kann mich nicht an meine Kindheit erinnern. Ich weiß, dass ich irgendwann in den Unterricht kam und zeitgleich meine Einstufung als Kadett erhielt. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung, was davor war."  
Shadow Weaver wandte sich an Castaspella. Ihre Augen verengten sich zu dünnen Schlitzen während sie sprach: "Wenn du mich immer noch mit einem Wahrheitsbann belegen willst, dann schlage ich vor, dass du deine Arbeit gewissenhaft und weniger schlampig verrichtest, oder du überlässt es jemanden, der den Spruch beherrscht. Jeder Fehler kann Nebenwirkungen verursachen oder Schlupflöcher bieten."  
Castaspella wich wie ein geschlagener Hund zurück. Sie fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder und ging beinahe wütend auf Shadow Weaver los. Der Bannkreis erinnerte sie daran, wo sie war und was ihre Aufgabe war. "Wie kannst du es wagen? Du bist hier diejenige, die angeklagt wird. Weißt du überhaupt, was für dich hier auf dem Spiel steht?" stieß Castaspella erregt aus. Zwischen ihren Augenbrauen bildete sich eine tiefe Falte.  
George schickte sich an, sich mit ihr zu beraten.  
"Ich werde es machen", hörten sie eine weitere Stimme, die bisher geschwiegen hatte. Es war Micah.  
"Vater, bist du dir sicher?" fragte die Königin vom Thron herab.  
Micah schaute zu ihr hinauf und nickte knapp. "Wenn die Glaubwürdigkeit ihrer Aussage in Frage steht, stelle ich mich für den Zauberspruch zur Verfügung." Dann wandte er sich an George. "Steht die Glaubwürdigkeit denn in Frage?" Und schaute auch Adora fragend an.  
"Ich will die Wahrheit wissen", verlangte Adora mit gepresster Stimme.  
"Also gut." Micah hatte diesen Moment gefürchtet. Er hätte sich lieber mit den Monstern auf Beast Island angelegt als seinem ehemaligen Mentor gegenüber zu stehen. Sein Bann erleuchtete unter sorgfältigen und eleganten Bewegungen. Seine Hände glitten durch die Luft wie Wasser.  
"Bist du sicher?" hörte er die neckische Stimme Shadow Weavers.  
Vorsichtshalber verstärkte er den Bann noch einmal an einigen Stellen. Der Spruch durchbrach den Bannkreis, der Shadow Weaver einsperrte, und drang in ihren Körper.  
"Klever", kommentierte sie. Das Lächeln konnte man regelrecht aus ihrer Stimme entnehmen.  
"Was hast du mit mir gemacht?" fragte Adora ohne Umschweife.  
"Ich habe dich geliebt, wie jede Mutter ihr Kind lieben würde, auch wenn du nicht mein eigen Fleisch und Blut warst. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Säuglingen, die in der Säuglingsstation aufgepäppelt und aufgezogen wurden, habe ich dich unter meine Fittiche genommen. Du hast mit mir in meinen Räumen gewohnt. Du warst ein herzliches Kind. Jeden Abend musste ich dir Geschichten vorlesen, auch wenn du sie schon hunderte Male gehört hattest. Du wolltest alles erkunden und hattest so viele Fragen. Dann kam Catra dazu. Ich ahnte, dass ihr beide eine besondere Rolle haben würdet in eurem Leben. Ich zog euch beide auf, so gut ich konnte. Aber Gefühle und Verbundenheit untereinander in der Horde zu zeigen, konnte ein böses Ende nehmen, und das tat es auch. Hordak fand heraus, welche Verbindung zwischen uns bestand. Familiäre Beziehungen waren strengstens untersagt. Emotionale Abhängigkeit würde keine guten Soldaten aus euch machen. Er wollte euch dafür bestrafen an meiner statt. Ihr wärt aus der Horde verbannt worden, und so klein wie ihr beide noch wart, hättet ihr nicht lange überlebt. Also machte ich Hordak einen Vorschlag. Ich wusste, dass er euch bestrafen wollte, um mir eins auszuwischen. Ich schlug ihm also vor, dass ich eure Erinnerung an die vergangenen Jahre in eurem Gedächtnis blockieren würde, und dass er mich stattdessen bestrafen sollte. Es hat lange gedauert, bis Hordak mir wieder vertraute. Ich war jedenfalls froh, dass er euch nicht euch selbst überlassen und ausgesetzt hat. Auch wenn die schöne Zeit vorbei war und ihr beide nun, wie jeder andere auch, eine Kadettenausbildung bekamt, so wusste ich jedenfalls, dass ihr beide weiterleben würdet."  
Die Zuschauer schwiegen wie gebannt.  
George sah Micah ratsuchend an.  
"Der Spruch war korrekt. Sie sagt die Wahrheit", erklärte dieser.  
"Wir machen eine Stunde Pause!" befahl die Königin und kam die Treppe hinunter. "Adora, auf ein Wort!"

***

Micah war außer sich vor Wut, die er kaum verbergen konnte als er den Thronsaal verließ.  
Sie wurde an ihm vorbeigeführt, während er wie angewurzelt stehen blieb. Die Ketten an ihren eisernen Fäustlingen klingelten wie helle Glocken, die sich von dem lauten Gerede und Gemurmel der Menge abhoben.  
Er hatte sich vorgenommen, in die Verhandlung nicht einzugreifen, weder unterstützend, noch mit einer Aussage gegen sie. Er war nicht bereit für eine Gegenüberstellung. Die letzten Wochen hatten seine Welt vollkommen auf den Kopf gestellt.  
Erst wurde er von Beast Island gerettet, einer Insel, auf die man normalerweise zum Sterben geschickt wird.  
Die Hoffnung, seine Frau endlich wiederzusehen, hatte beinahe säuerlich in seinem Inneren gebrannt.  
Hatte sie sich einen neuen Mann gesucht? Micah hätte dafür Verständnis gehabt. Keine Frau wartet fünfzehn Jahre auf ihren Mann. Sie hatten ihn vermutlich schon kurz nach der Schlacht für tot erklärt.  
Auf Beast Island gibt es keine Verbindung zur Außenwelt. Wer dort lebt, führt ein Leben ohne Nachrichten seiner Hinterbliebenen.  
Doch die Hoffnung auf ein Wiedersehen mit Angella schwand so schnell wie sie aufgekommen war. Er hatte bis heute nicht nachgefragt, was mit ihr passiert war. Dazu war er ebenfalls nicht bereit.  
Aber Glimmer war Königin. Das war immerhin eine Nachricht, auf die er sich freuen konnte.  
Das letzte Mal hatte er seine Tochter gesehen, da war sie noch ein Säugling.  
Am Tag seiner Abreise schlief sie tief und fest in den Armen ihrer Mutter. Angella hatte sich in einen Schaukelstuhl ans Fenster gesetzt. Das Licht fiel durch die pastellfarbenen Vorhänge. Es wirkte so friedlich, dass er sie nicht stören wollte.  
Anstatt sich von seiner Frau und seinem Kind zu verabschieden, brannte er sich dieses Bild in sein Gedächtnis, um möglichst schnell wieder an ihre Seite zurückzukehren. 

Er war so ein Narr gewesen!

Statt seiner Tochter sah er sich bei seiner Rückkehr dann mit seinem schlimmsten Albtraum konfrontiert. Schlimmer als jedes Monster auf Beast Island. Dieser Albtraum fläzte sich regelrecht respektlos auf dem Thron seiner Frau!  
Shadow Weaver wieder zu sehen brach alte Wunden auf... und lang vergessene, unerledigte Angelegenheiten.

Das würde sich jetzt ändern. Ein für allemal!

Er folgte in sicherer Entfernung dem Trupp, der Shadow Weaver umgab. Als ehemaliger König befolgten die meisten immer noch seine Befehle, ohne sie zu hinterfragen. In Shadow Weavers Kammer zu gelangen, war kein großes Hindernis für ihn.  
Die Gildenmitglieder von Mystacor hatten den Bannkreis um Shadow Weaver herum vollendet, der ihr selbst in dem kleinen Raum die Bewegung einschränken sollte. Sie errichteten ihn lediglich um die Angeklagte herum, ohne ihr das mindeste an Annehmlichkeiten zu gewähren.  
Die Magier blickten Micah verwundert und ratlos an.  
"Lasst uns allein", befahl er ihnen.  
Sie reagierten nicht, stattdessen tauschten sie gegenseitig unsichere Blicke aus.  
Micah verlor sehr schnell die Geduld. Im nu wob er einen Zauberspruch in die Luft - ein einfacher Feuerzauber ohne jegliche Kraft oder Hitze. Er warf ihn auf die verwirrten Magier. "Ich sagte: Lasst uns allein!"  
Shadow Weaver schmunzelte. "So begierig darauf, mit mir allein zu sein? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du solche Gefühle hegst", spottete sie als die Magier den Raum verlassen hatten.  
Micah wartete darauf, dass die Tür sich schloss und drehte sich schließlich entschlossen zu ihr um.  
"Du wirst mich so nicht ansprechen, egal, ob wir alleine sind oder nicht! Hörst du? Ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass du dich in den Köpfen anderer austobst, wie du es anscheinend die letzten zwanzig Jahre auch getan hast! Kannst du dir überhaupt vorstellen, wie es danach war? Wie viel Kraft es gekostet hat, das Chaos zu beseitigen, das DU hinterlassen hast? Du hast nicht nur Mystacor geschwächt, dass wir jederzeit mit einem Angriff rechnen mussten, nein, du hast auch alle anderen Schüler mit deiner selbstgefälligen Suche nach mehr Macht in Gefahr gebracht! Ich habe dir vertraut! Du warst ein Vorbild für mich! Ich dachte, die Verbindung zwischen uns hätte dir irgend etwas bedeutet! Aber du hast mich nur benutzt... oder? Ich war nur eine weitere Puppe für dich, die du nach Herzenslust benutzen konntest. Waren all die Jahre nur eine Scharade für dich?" Micah lachte und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Du warst ... nein, du bist eine sehr gute Schauspielerin. Du nimmst dir die innersten Wünsche deiner Schüler, Kadetten, Gegner... Vorgesetzten oder von wem auch immer, und verdrehst sie so, dass sie alles für dich tun. Aber glaube mir, darüber bin ich längst hinweg! Ich habe mir lange Zeit danach noch Vorwürfe gemacht! Auch als man mich zum Magistrat ernannte! Ich habe mich immer gefragt, was hätte sein können, ob ich etwas übersehen hatte... oder ob ich etwas anders hätte machen können! Damit das Ganze nicht passiert wäre! Damit du nicht zu dem wurdest, was du heute bist!"  
Micah atmete schwer. Sie stand einfach da und blickte ihn schweigend an. Ruhig. Berechnend. Die eisernen Fäustlinge übereinander gelegt. Nicht einmal ihre Augen ließen eine Gefühlsregung erkennen.  
"Ich wollte es lange Zeit nicht wahr haben. Die ganzen Jahre habe ich die Schuld bei mir gesucht. Light Spinner würde doch niemanden in Gefahr bringen... Alles andere wäre eine aufschlussreiche Erklärung gewesen, aber Light Spinner würde so etwas doch nicht tun! Nie! Selbst als Magistrat konnte ich dir nicht die Schuld dafür geben! Dabei hast du die ganze Zeit damit gerechnet, dass es fehl schlagen könnte, oder nicht? Und trotzdem hast du es durchgezogen!"  
Er drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Die Schultern gesenkt. Mit einer ausgelaugten Handbewegung fuhr er sich über das müde Gesicht.  
"Dein ganzes Leben lang hast du die Menschen in deiner Umgebung nur benutzt und manipuliert. Und für was? Für deine eigenen persönlichen Ziele. Mehr Macht! Mehr Magie! Mehr Kontrolle über alle anderen! Und nur du solltest sie bekommen. Was hattest du damit überhaupt vor? Wenn dein Plan damals funktioniert hätte: Was hättest du danach getan? Wenn alles wieder seine normalen Wege gegangen wäre und wir mit deiner Hilfe Hordak von Etheria verbannt hätten, bevor Horde Prime uns entdecken konnte... Was hättest du dann gemacht? Wenn jemand nicht in deinen Plan gepasst hätte? Du als allmächtige Magierin auf dem ganzen Planeten! Hättest du dann dein eigenes Imperium errichtet? Deine eigenen Freunde und Familie in den Kerker geworfen und verrotten lassen, wenn sie dir widersprochen hätten? Wo hättest du den Schlussstrich gezogen? Wer hätte dich stoppen können, wenn du die falschen Entscheidungen getroffen hättest? Hättest du die Leute in Frieden leben lassen oder in einer Diktatur der Sklaverei unterjocht?"  
Er atmete tief durch. Das Ganze hatte ihn doch mehr aufgeregt als er vorher zugeben wollte. All die aufgestauten Selbstzweifel, die verwirrten Gefühle, alle Schuld, die er seitdem verspürte, brachen wie eine Welle über ihn herein.  
Nein, den Sieg über seine Gefühle wollte er ihr nicht gönnen.  
Er drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. Gesammelt, ruhig, besonnen. Seine Stimme klang rau als er weitersprach. "Du hast mich benutzt, und ich konnte dich nicht dafür hassen. Du hast mich manipuliert und mir das Gefühl vermittelt, wichtig zu sein... für dich. Es war alles nur ein Spiel für dich, und ich konnte dich nicht dafür hassen. Du hast uns verraten und im Stich gelassen! Und selbst dafür konnte ich dich nicht hassen. Egal, was du gemacht hast, wie schlimm es auch war... ich konnte dich nicht hassen... und dafür hasse ich dich am meisten!"  
Die Ketten ihrer Fesseln erklangen hell als sie ihre Hände sinken ließ. Und dennoch stand sie regungslos da wie zuvor.  
Erbost wandte er den Blick ab. "Hast du dazu nichts zu sagen?" fragte er schließlich nach einer langen Pause.  
"Du hast genug für uns beide gesagt. Ich habe dem nichts mehr hinzuzufügen", war ihre Antwort.  
Damit wollte er sich nicht zufrieden geben.  
Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wurde die Tür aufgestoßen. Einige Soldaten und Magier versuchten, den Eindringling abzuhalten, aber sie hatten keine Chance.  
Es war Adora, und sie war sehr wütend.  
"Ich will meine Erinnerungen zurück!"

***

Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen als er in seine Gemächer zurückkehrte. Der Tag war wie vorhergesehen anstrengend gewesen und der Schlafmangel hatte Micah daran erinnert, dass er wirklich nicht mehr der Jüngste war.  
Es waren Tage wie dieser, an denen er an sich zweifelte. An seinen Entscheidungen. An seinem Leben. Nicht, was er hervorgebracht hat, aber was hätte sein können.

Er erinnerte sich nur ungern an die Verhandlung gegen Shadow Weaver vor zwei Jahren. Die Urteilsverkündung hatte er sich nicht mehr angesehen.

Das Leben hatte ihm bereits eine zweite Chance gegeben. Er hatte seine Tochter, eine sehr fähige Königin. Sein Leben verlief wieder in geordneter Bahn, ohne dass er sich darum fürchten musste, den nächsten Morgen zu erleben und nicht nachts von Monstern getötet zu werden.  
Es herrschte Frieden überall.  
Sah sein Frieden so aus? Bei Hofe und politischen Beschlüssen?  
Seine Finger strichen sanft über den Brief, den er wieder aus der Schublade geholt hatte. 

Sein Zögern verebbte.  
Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und Papier und Tinte hervor. Die Zeilen schrieben sich fast von selbst.


	3. Zerstreute Bücher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micah erinnert sich an etwas, das er lange vergessen hatte, und es ist keine schöne Erinnerung. [slight non-con]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein für meine Verhältnisse wirklich kleines Update. Das war so eigentlich nicht geplant, aber das Kapitel kann auch für sich stehen. Weitere Szenen hätten nur davon abgelenkt.
> 
> Hier gibt es ein leichtes non-con, das allerdings nicht Micah selbst betrifft.

Die Korridore waren längst leer. Wenn er sich beeilte, würde er es noch zur nächsten Lektion schaffen, ohne zu spät zu kommen, oder er würde sich in die Klasse schleichen... irgendwie.

Er war wie immer zu spät zu Meister Targols Unterricht. Er war es auch schon die letzten viermal gewesen. Das gab sicherlich einen Eintrag ins Klassenbuch und sie würden seine Eltern benachrichtigen.

Castaspella würde außer sich sein vor Wut. Dann würde sie ihm wieder eine Standpauke halten, wie wichtig Disziplin wäre im Leben. Castaspella war eine Musterschülerin und sie freute sich schon, bei der nächsten Aufnahme in die Akademie dabei zu sein. Bis dahin war es noch fast zwei Jahre hin. Sie war schon jetzt eifrig und hing ihm in den Ohren, wenn er in der Ferienzeit nach Hause kam. Sie fragte ihn aus über jeden neuen Spruch, und wie er entstand, und wo er der Ursprung der Magie herkam. Auch vor seinen Büchern machte sie nicht Halt, wenn er welche von der Akademie mit nach Hause brachte. Ihr Zimmer war ordentlich, alles hatte seinen Platz. Ihr Bett war auch jeden Morgen gemacht, wogegen sein Zimmer das reinste Chaos war. Er verabscheute Disziplin und Ordnung. Er wollte erkunden und schneller lernen, da war das morgendliche Betten machen nur sinnlose Zeitverschwendung.  
Casta würde ihn ausschimpfen, wenn er wegen seiner Verspätungen eine Abmahnung erhalten würde.

Er rannte schneller.  
Der Gang nahm kein Ende. Es hatte keinen Sinn... eigentlich. 

Die Bibliothek!

Aber sicher! Er nahm einfach die Abkürzung durch die Bibliothek!  
Die großen Türen zur Bücherei waren verschlossen. Daran war eine Notiz befestigt. Die Bibliothek wäre geschlossen für den Rest des Tages aufgrund von Archivrestaurationen, unterzeichnet von Meister Norwyn.

Er lachte. Als ob ihn eine verschlossene Tür jemals aufgehalten hätte!  
Mittlerweile kannte er so viele Geheimwege aus der Bibliothek. Das wäre allerdings das erste Mal, dass er sich hinein schleichen würde.  
Normalerweise nutzte er die Geheimgänge, um ungesehen daraus zu entkommen, zum Beispiel während Meister Norwyns langwierigen Vorträgen über die Nutzung von Magie und deren Gefahren.

Aber er brauchte diese Abkürzung dringend! Sie würde ihm mindestens fünf Minuten Weg ersparen und vielleicht würde er es dennoch pünktlich schaffen.  
Die Wand sah unscheinbar aus, makellos glatt und ohne Verschnörkelungen. Er zeichnete einen Bannkreis in die Luft und warf ihn gegen die Wand. Wenn der Spruch von drinnen funktionierte, würde er mit Sicherheit auch von außen klappen.  
Sein Herz machte einen Sprung als der Mechanismus einen Spalt in die Wand hinein zog und die Tür sich somit abhob vom Rest des Marmors, aus dem die Wand geschaffen war. Die Tür öffnete sich nur einen Spalt. Der Gang war ein schmaler Weg und sicherlich nicht für mehrere Personen gedacht. 

Er war gerade zur Hälfte durch den Gang als er hörte, wie die Tür hinter sich wieder schloss und somit die einzige Lichtquelle erlosch.  
Über seiner Hand erschien eine kleine Leuchtkugel. Lichtzauber waren wirklich das Einfachste der Welt.  
Der Gang endete hinter einer falschen Regalwand.  
Er schaute nach links und rechts. Niemand war zu sehen. Archivare waren leider sehr leise und bewegten sich beinahe lautlos. Wenn er nicht erwischt werden wollte, müsste er sehr aufpassen.  
Der nächste Ausgang war auf der anderen Seite auf der zweiten Etage. Dazu musste er einmal quer durch die Lesehalle, wenn er Zeit sparen wollte. Und es war nun mal ein Spiel auf Zeit, er hatte nur maximal fünf Minuten.  
Er war vorsichtig. Schließlich wollte er nicht erwischt werden. Die Archivare waren schon ein komisches Volk. Sie blieben immer unter sich, hielten keinen Unterricht für Schüler ab und nahmen auch sonst nur selten an Feierlichkeiten teil.  
Im Großen und Ganzen waren sie ihm unheimlich.  
Wenn sie ihn hier erwischten, würden sie ihn mit Sicherheit melden.

In den Gängen zwischen den Regalen konnte er keinen entdecken. Auch der Lesesaal war menschenleer.  
Der Saal befand sich in der Mitte der Bibliothek. Von dort aus konnte man auf alle Etagen hinaufschauen und die große Fensterfront sorgte für genügend Licht während der Studierzeiten.  
Er hielt kurz inne. Es war niemand da. Vielleicht machten sie gerade Pause? Oder sie waren längst fertig? Das war seine Chance! Er rannte auf die andere Seite zur Wendeltreppe und hinauf in die erste Etage. Jetzt nur noch über die andere Treppe in den zweiten Stock und er war so gut wie durch und Meister Targol hätte ausnahmsweise nichts an ihm auszusetzen.

Auf einmal hörte er Stimmen!  
Erschrocken huschte er zwischen die Regale und lauschte. 

"Lass das!" konnte er hören und eine zweite Stimme lachte. Sehr hämisch.  
"Komm schon! Zier dich nicht so."  
Dann tuschelten sie etwas, das er nicht verstehen konnte. Was darauf folgte, konnte er sehr deutlich hören: Es war ein Knall.  
Und sein jugendliches Herz stellte sich vor, dass ein Stapel Bücher zu Boden gefallen wäre... nichts schlimmes... 

'Das ist nicht deine Angelegenheit!' drängte eine innere Stimme ihn dazu, ganz schnell das Weite zu suchen. Und trotzdem bewegte er sich kein Stück. 

"Komm schon, zeig mir, was du unter deinem Schleier versteckst!" 

Es gab nur eine Person, die auf Mystacor einen Schleier trug: _Light Spinner!_  
Er kannte die andere Stimme und die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Stein. 

"Nein, fass mich nicht an!"

Die Stimme gehörte eindeutig ihr!  
Jetzt konnte er nicht mehr zurück.

Er musste wissen, was da vor sich ging. Vielleicht war es auch einfach nur etwas ganz harmloses. Er wünschte es sich so sehr. 

Mit leisen Schritten schlich er sich durch die Gänge. Die Stimmen wurden lauter. Er versuchte, nicht all zu sehr auf das zu hören, was sie sagten. Allein die Vorstellung war zu viel für ihn.

Zwischen den Regalen konnte er sie schließlich sehen. Sie waren ca. zwei Regale weiter von ihm entfernt. Er konnte nur Umrisse sehen, die zwischen den Lücken von Regalbrettern und Buchenden nur erahnen ließen, was vor sich ging.  
Er schlich in den nächsten Gang und wagte einen Blick um das Regal. Sein Verstand riet ihm, nicht hin zu sehen. Und trotzdem tat er es. 

Light Spinner war mit dem Rücken gegen das Regal gepresst. Um sie herum lagen eine Menge heruntergefallener Bücher, als wenn sie im Laufe einer Auseinandersetzung aus den Regalen gefegt worden wären. Meister Norwyn hielt ihre Handgelenke über ihren Kopf gegen das Holz gepresst. Seine Hand war von einem dunklen violetten Leuchten umgeben. Die andere Hand hatte er unter ihren Rock geschoben.  
Sie hatte die Augen zugekniffen, während Norwyn sein Gesicht in ihrem Nacken vergrub. 

Erschrocken zog er sich wieder zurück. Die Tränen schossen ihm in die Augen. Das durfte nicht wahr sein.  
'Denk nach!' schrie es in seinem Kopf. Was konnte ein Junge in seinem Alter gegen einen Erwachsenen und voll ausgebildeten Magier schon anrichten? 

Die Idee kam schnell und bevor er darüber nachdachte, griff er sich die nächstbesten Bücher, ging ein paar Reihen zurück und rief schließlich mit klarer lauter Stimme: "Light Spinner?" 

"Verdammt!" hörte er Norwyn fluchen. "Sag kein Wort!" Und es raschelte eilig. 

"Light Spinner?" rief er erneut.  
Micah rannte an den Gängen und auch an den beiden Magiern vorbei, hielt kurz an und kam wieder zurück mit drei Büchern im Arm.  
"Ah, da bist du ja!" Er zitterte am ganzen Leib und versuchte trotzdem, seine Nervosität zu überspielen. Das Lächeln war so erzwungen, dass seine Mundwinkel zitterten. Er stützte sich mit einer Hand auf seinem Knie ab und atmete schwer. "Endlich habe ich dich gefunden! Ich habe die Bücher mitgebracht, die du haben wolltest... Oh, Meister Norwyn..." 

"Was machst du hier, Bengel? Die Bibliothek ist geschlossen!" schnauzte Norwyn ihn an, so dass er automatisch einen Schritt zurückwich. 

"Ich habe nur Bücher geholt..." sagte er mit zitternder Stimme. Sein Blick fiel auf ein Stück Stoff, das aus Norwyns Tasche ragte, und wie so oft war sein Mund schneller als sein Kopf: "Der Schleier gehört Euch nicht, Meister Norwyn!"

"Du unverschämtes Gör! Dir sollte mal einer Manieren beibringen!" rief Norwyn außer sich vor Wut und hob die Hand zum Schlag, die eben noch unter ihrem Rock war.

Er ließ die Bücher fallen und hob schützend die Arme vor sein Gesicht. Der Aufprall kam nicht. Stattdessen spürte er einen starken Luftschwall und das nächste, was er sah, war Meister Norwyn, wie er vor der Brüstung lag, zusammen mit einer Spur von mitgeschobenen Büchern. 

Light Spinner hatte sich wieder gesammelt und stand nun neben ihm, größer als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Ihre Jacke war aufgeknüpft und das Hemd darunter hing zerknittert über dem Rocksaum.

"Fass den Jungen an und du wirst es bereuen, Norwyn!" Ihre Hand ruhte auf seiner Schulter. Ein laues Gefühl von Zuversicht durchströmte seinen Körper. Er wusste, dass sie keinen Gesichtsschleier trug, und gerade deswegen traute er sich nicht, zu ihr aufzusehen.  
Norwyn raffte sich langsam hoch mit stockenden Bewegungen. Er schnaufte wie ein alter Mann. 

Er ging auf Norwyn zu und nahm ihm den Schleier ab.  
"Der gehört euch nicht!" Und bei dem Blick, den Norwyn ihm zuwarf, ahnte er, dass dies ein übles Nachspiel haben würde. Trotzdem wusste er, dass er das Richtige getan hatte.

Noch im Gehen sagte Norwyn über seine Schulter gerichtet: "Du solltest aufpassen, Micah. Sie kann nicht immer da sein für dich!" Und dann war er weg. Das muss ein Bannzauber gewesen sein.

All sein Mut brach schließlich von ihm weg wie eine zerberstende Mauer und er fiel auf die Knie. Das Bild vor seinen Augen verschwamm und die Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab. Die Bücher begannen zu schweben und flogen wie von Fäden gezogen zu den Regalen.

"Micah, komm her", forderte sie ihn auf. Sie muss ihn mehrmals gerufen haben, denn irgendwann kniete sie neben ihm und folgte seinem Blick. "Mach dir keine Sorgen. Er wird dir nichts tun. Wenn er dich schikanieren will, muss er wohl oder übel gestehen, was er hier heute gemacht hat, und genau das wird er nicht tun. Also fürchte dich nicht vor Norwyn."

Er fiel ihr um den Hals. Sein Gesicht war tränenüberströmt. "Es tut mir leid!" wimmerte er. 

Sie schloss ihn in die Arme und strich ihm über den Rücken wie man das bei denjenigen machte, die einem am Herzen lagen. "Was tut dir leid?" fragte sie schließlich.

"Dass ich nicht eher da war...! Meister Norwyn ist ein schlechter Mensch!"

"Mach dir nichts draus, Micah. Dieser Körper ist nur eine Hülle. Meiner Seele kann er nicht schaden. Ich bedauere es nur, dass du das sehen musstest." Sie löste sich aus seiner Umarmung. Jetzt hatte er einen sehr guten Blick auf ihr Gesicht. Es war makellos. Ihre Nase war schmal und ein wenig spitz zulaufend. Sie lächelte ihn aufmunternd an und vier kleine Fangzähne blitzten hinter ihren Lippen. Sie war wunderschön! Natürlich konnte er ihr das nicht sagen. 

Beinahe verlegen hielt er ihr den Schleier hin und kratzte sich mit der anderen Hand am Hinterkopf. 

"Was hast du hier eigentlich gemacht, Micah? Du solltest doch längst im Unterricht sein", fragte sie beinahe vorwurfsvoll während sie den Schleier wieder anbrachte und ihr Hemd richtete. 

Sie hatte ihn schon oft zu mehr Disziplin ermahnt. Dass er hin und wieder zu spät zum Unterricht erschien, war ihr durchaus bekannt. 

"Nun ja... Ich wollte die Bücherei als Abkürzung nehmen..." fing er an. 

"Die Türen sind verschlossen, Micah", warf sie ihm entgegen.

"Verschlossene Türen halten mich doch nicht auf!"

Light Spinner rollte mit den Augen.  
Die letzten Bücher schwebten wieder zurück an ihren Platz im Regal.  
Sie hatte ihre Jacke wieder zugeknüpft. 

Und als alles wieder normal aussah als sei nichts geschehen, hielt sie ihn bei den Schultern und sagte: "Lass uns zu deiner Klasse gehen. Mal sehen, ob sich das noch richten lässt." 

***

Schweißgebadet schreckte er hoch.  
Es war dunkel um ihn herum, doch er wusste sofort, dass er sich in seinen Gemächern auf Bright Moon befand.

Das war ein wirklich übler Traum...

Nein.  
Das war kein Traum.

Das war eine Erinnerung!  
Eine, die er schon lange verdrängt hatte.

"Wie konnte ich das nur vergessen?" fragte Micah in die Dunkelheit hinein.


	4. Der Brief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Vorbereitungen für die Hilfsgüter laufen im vollen Gange. Glimmer hat alle Hände voll zu tun. Bow versucht, sie für ein paar Minuten für sich allein zu bekommen. Es kommt aber immer etwas dazwischen.

Adora stützte sich mit den Armen auf der Brüstung ab und beobachtete, wie die Wagen für die nächste Hilfsgüterlieferung für drei weitere Dörfer beladen wurden. Der Weg würde sie nach Westen führen. Adora hatte sich erneut für die Eskorte gemeldet, obwohl sie keine drei Tage auf Bright Moon war. Glimmer wollte sie überreden, noch etwas länger zu bleiben.   
Ihre letzte Mission hatte sie schon wochenlang von Bright Moon ferngehalten, und das stimmte ihre Freunde sehr traurig. 

Die Beladung ging sehr schnell voran.   
Die Dorfbewohner, für die die Hilfsgüter bestimmt waren, halfen eifrig mit. Sie waren nicht die Einzigen, die davon profitieren würden. In ihren Dörfern warteten eine Menge Leute, die darauf angewiesen waren.   
Es standen mittlerweile fünfzehn Wagen bereit. Die Hälfte von ihnen war bereits beladen und mit einer großen Plane bedeckt. 

Zwischen den Wagen liefen kleine Kinder umher und spielten Verstecken. 

Adora beneidete sie. 

Sie spielten so unbekümmert und ausgelassen. Vom Krieg hatten sie bestimmt nicht viel erlebt und das war ein großes Glück für sie. Da unten lief die Zukunft Etherias und nutzte selbst die seltsamsten Dinge, um sie im Spiel zu involvieren. Genau dafür hatte sie gekämpft, damit Kinder unbeschwert aufwachsen konnten. 

Das heiterte ihre Laune ein wenig auf.

"Schon wieder auf der Flucht?" hörte sie eine Stimme hinter ihr.

Sie drehte sich nicht um. Ihr Blick blieb auf den Kindern haften.   
"Ich habe noch eine Aufgabe zu erledigen, und ich bringe sie lieber gleich hinter mir. Immer das Ziel vor Augen haben..." Die letzten Worte klangen mehr wie die einer kaputten Schallplatte. 

Micah lehnte sich neben ihr auf die Brüstung und folgte ihrem Blick. "Immer das Ziel vor Augen haben, auch wenn noch kein Weg dort hinführt. Nur wer sein Ziel kennt, wird einen Weg finden", beendete er ihren Satz. "Sie hat uns beide geprägt." 

"Ja, das hat sie wohl", stimmte sie zu, ohne den Namen zu nennen.

"Du wirst nichts verlieren, wenn du dich einmal ausruhst. Du hast es mehr verdient als alle anderen." Es sollte aufmunternd klingen.

"Und doch fühlt es sich nicht so an", entgegnete sie ihm.

"Ich werde noch ein paar von diesen Missionen benötigen. Ausruhen kann ich mich danach immer noch."

"Vergiss dabei nicht, zu leben, Adora."

"Hmhm..." Das war keine Antwort, mehr ein Ausatmen mit wahllos aufeinanderfolgendem Summen. Sie wirkte nicht überzeugt.  
Beide schauten den Leuten zu, die weiter unten die Wagen beluden. 

"Ich brauche deine Hilfe", sagte er schließlich, ohne sie dabei anzusehen. 

Sie lachte stimmlos. "Die Schlange ist lang." 

"Ich mache es kurz: Ich brauche die Koordinaten von Shadow Weavers Aufenthaltsort."

"Sie will von niemandem aus ihrer Vergangenheit gesucht werden. Das hat sie mir deutlich gemacht", sagte Adora und starrte auf ihre Hände. "Ich denke, das ist ihre Art, um mit ihrer Vergangenheit abzuschließen... Ein klarer Schnitt. Das ist alles."

"Und du glaubst ihr?" fragte er vorsichtig.

"Nun ja, wer weiß schon, was in ihrem Kopf vorgeht. Ich meine, wir reden hier von Shadow Weaver!" Sie lachte spöttisch. "Warum willst du sie aufsuchen? Ihr wart euch doch spinnefeind während und nach dem Krieg. Du hast dich nicht einmal von ihr verabschiedet. Ich will nicht respektlos erscheinen, aber warum sollte ich dir verraten, wo sie ist?"

Micah lächelte. "Es ist nur natürlich, dass du in dieser Hinsicht nichts Gutes von mir denkst…"

"Ich denke alles andere als schlecht von dir. Aber ich will ihren Wunsch respektieren", unterbrach sie ihn.

"Ich konnte ihr nicht verzeihen, was sie getan hat. Die ganzen Jahre nicht. Ich habe versucht, sie zu hassen, und es ging nicht. Ich habe versucht, sie zu verstehen, und das ging ebenfalls nicht. Es stimmt, wir waren nicht gerade gut aufeinander zu sprechen. Ich habe sie geschnitten, wo immer es ging. Und als sie weg war, war ich froh, weil ich mich jetzt nicht mehr mit ihren Angelegenheiten beschäftigen musste. Ich habe hier ein gutes Leben gelebt in den letzten 2 Jahren. Ich habe sie beinahe vergessen... bis..." 

Er hielt inne und schaute in die Ferne. 

"Meine Beweggründe waren egoistisch damals. Es wundert mich heute, dass sie überhaupt so lange bei uns geblieben ist, so wie wir sie behandelt haben. Du hast eine Menge Freunde hier. Ich habe Glimmer und meine Schwester. Shadow Weaver hat niemanden. Das war mit Sicherheit auch teilweise ihr Verdienst, aber im Grunde genommen haben wir unsere Pflicht versäumt. Und genau das will ich jetzt nachholen." 

Dann sah er sie wieder an, direkt, aufrichtig. 

"Also habe ich die Erlaubnis ihrer Tochter, sie zu besuchen und zu schauen, ob sie einen Freund braucht?"

***

Das Arbeitszimmer war ein blankes Chaos.  
Es machte keinen Unterschied, wie oft die Mägde den Raum aufräumten, zerknülltes Papier entsorgten, herumstehende noch fast volle Gläser wegbrachten, Tintengläser wieder auffüllten, Schreibfedern im ganzen Raum zusammensuchten und sie auf den Schreibtisch zurücklegten - am nächsten Tag sah es wieder ähnlich unordentlich aus. 

George hatte der Königin schon mehrfach fähige Berater vorgeschlagen, damit sie ihre Aufgaben besser verteilen könnte. Doch bisher hatte Glimmer sich strikt geweigert, noch mehr von ihrer Verantwortung abzugeben. 

Dekrete, Bittschreiben, Haushaltsführung.   
Alles stapelte sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch und musste bis zum Nachmittag abgearbeitet werden. Die Minister der umliegenden Kantone hatten um eine Besprechung der aktuellen Lage gebeten. 

In ihrem Eifer hatte Glimmer dem natürlich zugestimmt. 

George stand neben dem Schreibtisch und sortierte die Papiere nach Wichtigkeit als Glimmer ins Zimmer kam, dicht gefolgt von Bow.

"Was meinst du damit, dass du keine Zeit 'für so etwas' hast?" fragte Bow niedergeschlagen.

"Bow, ich habe zu tun! Ich kann nicht mehr so einfach herumstreunen wie wir das als Teenager getan haben! Sieh das doch endlich ein!" Glimmer stürmte zum Buffetschrank und holte sich ein Glas Wasser - das erste von vielen.

"Es ist doch nur ein Abend... Und es ist auch gar nicht weit..." In seiner Stimme schwang ein wenig Hoffnung mit. Er wollte sie unbedingt überzeugen. "Komm schon, Glimmer. Wir haben schon so lange nichts mehr unternommen und du erstickst hier in Arbeit!"

"Bow, ich habe zu tun!" versuchte Glimmer immer noch abzuwehren ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.

"Ja, eben darum geht es doch!" versuchte Bow es erneut.

"Bow, ich habe Verantwortung für ein ganzes Königreich! Ich…"

"Auch eine Königin muss sich einmal ausruhen, Glimmer! Wenn du weiter so arbeitest, wirst du irgendwann zusammenbrechen. Dann nützt du keinem mehr als Königin."

"Bow..." stöhnte Glimmer genervt und zog die Silbe extra lang.

"Komm schon, Glimmer..." 

"Keine Zeit für Spielchen!" rief sie schließlich und schob ihn aus ihrem Arbeitszimmer heraus.

Er warf noch einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu seinem Vater hinüber. George rückte seine Brille zurecht und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Glimmer stapfte zum Schreibtisch hinüber.

"Meine Königin..." fing George an und wurde jäh unterbrochen.

"Himmel! Wenn du dich jetzt auf die Seite deines Sohnes schlägst, darfst du dich gleich zu ihm gesellen!" fauchte sie beinahe.

Er räusperte sich und legte ihr das erste Schriftstück vor.

***

Kinderlachen folgte ihm auf dem Weg zurück ins Schloss.  
Micah starrte auf den Zettel ohne auf seine Schritte zu achten. Sorgsam faltete er das Stück Papier und steckte es ein.

Die Kinder rannten um ihn herum, so dass er irritiert stehen blieb. Er lachte als sie versuchten, sich gegenseitig zu fangen. 

Neugierig blieben sie vor ihm stehen.

"Du bist ein Zauberer oder? Mein Papa hat mir das erzählt", prahlte eins der Kinder stolz und entblößte ein lückenhaftes Lächeln. Es war ein Mädchen mit langen Zöpfen und sommersprossigem Gesicht. Sie war vielleicht 5 oder 6 Jahre alt und sehr dünn, zu dünn selbst für ihr Alter.

"Ich kann ein wenig zaubern, das stimmt." Das war eine Untertreibung.

Die beiden Kinder quietschten vergnügt. "Zauberst du uns etwas vor?" fragten beide gleichzeitig.

Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er liebte Kinder. Sie waren so einfach zu beeindrucken und ihre Reaktionen waren voller Lebensfreude. Wie sehr hätte er doch seine Tochter aufwachsen gesehen. Als sie noch voller Energie sprühte und sie ihn mit ihrer bedingungslosen Liebe überschüttet hätte.  
Die Zeit war für beide verloren.

"Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte eins der Kinder besorgt, denn Micah hatte sich nicht mehr gerührt. 

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Also was wollt ihr zuerst sehen? Einen großen fliegenden Phönix? Oder einen riesigen Elefanten?" fragte er mit gekonnt gespieltem Lächeln.

"Fenix! Den Fenix!" gluckste das eine. 

"Das heißt Phönix!" korrigierte das andere.

Micah lachte und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.   
"Also gut, der Phönix soll es sein. Wie Ihr wünscht!"

Flux flogen seine Hände durch die Luft und zauberten einen Bannspruch herbei, der mit jeder Bewegung komplizierter wurde. Über ihren Köpfen erschien eine goldene Illusion - ein riesiger Phönix erwachte aus dem Nichts und flog über sie hinweg. Ein Lufthauch blähte die Kleider der Kinder auf. Das war etwas mehr als nur eine Illusion. Sie war physisch.  
Die Kinderaugen wurden groß als der Vogel vor ihnen landete und neugierig den Kopf zu ihnen hinab senkte. 

Sie zögerten.

"Kann ich den anfassen?" fragte das Mädchen und hielt ihre kleinen Hände unsicher an ihre Brust gepresst.

"Versuche es", munterte Micah sie auf. 

Beinahe ängstlich streckte das Mädchen die kleine Hand aus. Die stummeligen Finger wurden vom goldenen Licht des Phönix überstrahlt und es lachte in unschuldiger Glückseligkeit auf. 

"Fühlt sich ganz warm an!" rief sie begeistert aus.

"Feli! Riana!" hörten sie auf einmal eine Frau aus der Ferne rufen.

Die Kinder schreckten zurück. Micah verlor die Konzentration und der Phönix löste sich in Lichtschwaden auf.

Die Frau war außer Atem als sie endlich bei ihnen stand. Sofort packte sie die beiden Ausreißer an den Oberarmen. "Was fällt euch ein, einfach so wegzulaufen!" rief sie mit puterrotem Gesicht. "Lasst das euren Vater hören, der legt euch beide übers Knie, dass ihr nicht mehr sitzen könnt!"

"Bitte lassen Sie das nicht zu. Sie sind doch nur im Schlossgarten herumgelaufen. Es sind Kinder..." versuchte Micah zu beschwichtigen.

"Was geht Sie das überhaupt an? Ich kenne Sie überhaupt nicht!" unterbrach sie ihn und schimpfte dann wieder mit den Kindern. "Was hab ich euch gesagt über Fremde? Ihr sollt nicht mit Fremden sprechen! Es könnte euch so vieles passieren und dann sind Papa und ich nicht da, um euch zu helfen! Schreibt euch das hinter eure grünen Löffel!" Die Frau zerrte an ihren Oberarmen und wollte sie gerade mit sich nehmen.

"Aber das ist doch der Papa von Königin Glimmer!" protestierte eines der Kinder.

"Was?" stieß die Frau erschüttert aus und erstarrte zur Salzsäule. "Oh, Gründer...! Was habe ich getan!" flüsterte sie tonlos. Hastig drehte sie sich um und machte sehr umständlich einen veralteten höfischen Knicks. Es wirkte albern und übertrieben.

"Nicht doch!" Micah hob beschwichtigend die Hände. 

"Oh, doch, das gehört sich so! Es tut mir leid, Eure Majestät! Ich habe mich vergessen und nur ich trage daran schuld. Bitte verfügt über mich wie Ihr wollt, aber bitte schickt meine Kinder zu ihrem Vater!" sprach sie hastig und mit zitternder Stimme.

"Was... Was glauben Sie, was ich für ein Mensch bin?" fragte Micah entsetzt. "Bitte stehen Sie auf! Ich habe hier keinen echten Titel und ich bin keineswegs erbost über Ihr Handeln! Sie haben vorzüglich gezeigt, dass Sie eine gute Mutter sind, die sich Sorgen um Ihre Kinder macht. Auch wenn ich das Schlagen von Kindern nicht gutheißen kann…"

Die Frau erhob sich nicht. Stattdessen versuchte sie sich zu erklären: "Ihr habt nicht erlebt, was auf dem Weg hierher alles passiert ist. Banditen haben einige Kinder entweder entführt oder umgebracht, weil sie uns nicht glauben wollten, dass wir kein Geld oder sonstige Wertgegenstände bei uns trugen…"

Micah legte der Frau eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Bitte", sprach er und wartete bis sie ihren Blick vom Boden hob. "Hier im Palast sind Sie und Ihre Kinder sicher. Es steht an jeder Ecke eine Wache. Wenn also etwas sein sollte", damit richtete er sich an die Kinder, "dann geht zu den Wachen. Bei denen seid ihr immer sicher. Habt ihr mich verstanden?" 

Die beiden - immer noch perplex und abwägend, ob sie nun den Hintern versohlt bekämen oder nicht - lugten hinter ihrer Mutter hervor und nickten. 

Micah holte eine Kette unter seinem Hemd hervor. Daran hing ein violetter Edelstein in Form einer Blume. Er hob die Kette über seinen Kopf. Die feinen goldenen Glieder verfingen sich in seinen Haaren, so dass er etwas energischer daran ziehen musste, um sich davon zu befreien. 

"Hier, nehmt diesen Anhänger. Er ist ein Geschenk von Prinzessin Perfuma aus Plumeria. Sie meinte, der Stein hätte Kräfte, die meinen Geist reinigen würden... oder irgend etwas in der Art." Er beobachtete wie das Licht im Innern des Steins brach und funkelte. "Ich habe nicht wirklich verstanden, was sie damit meinte, aber der Stein und die Kette sind wenigstens so viel Wert, dass sich beim nächsten Mal Banditen lieber damit begnügen würden anstelle eines Menschenlebens. Ihr könnt ihn auch eintauschen. Dafür bekommt man bestimmt eine Menge Taler oder Essen." 

Er hielt ihr den Anhänger hin. 

Die Zweifel spielten sich eindeutig auf ihrem Gesicht ab.

"Das können wir nicht annehmen, Eure Majestät! Das ist viel zu wertvoll und es war ein Geschenk an Euch!" weigerte sie sich vehement.

"Prinzessin Perfuma hat bestimmt nichts dagegen, wenn ihr Geschenk einen wirklichen Sinn erfüllt. Und es ist nur ein Schmuckstück. Davon wird man aber nicht satt und es rettet auch kein Leben, wenn ich es für mich behalte. Bitte, nehmen Sie es an." 

Und weil die Frau sich nicht zu rühren wagte, nahm er ihre Hand und legte die Kette samt Anhänger hinein. 

"Ich bestehe darauf. Und bitte verzeihen Sie mir, wenn es den Anschein gemacht hat, als wollte ich Ihren Kindern etwas antun", sagte er und gegen die Etikette verneigte er sich knapp. 

Die Frau war zu erstaunt, um auch nur eine Silbe hervor zu bringen.

"Ich glaube, Sie wollten die Kinder zurück zu ihrem Vater bringen. Ich möchte Sie nicht aufhalten." Schließlich drehte er sich um und ging seiner Wege. Noch im Fortgehen konnte er ihr leises Getuschel hören. Es war doch weitaus schwieriger heutzutage mit Kindern zu agieren, stellte er fest. Er war kein Magistrat mehr und er unterrichtete auch keine Klassen in Magie und Heilkunde. Mit Kindern zu reden und ihnen kleine Tricks zu zeigen, war für ihn das Natürlichste auf der Welt. Es gab nichts schöneres als leuchtende Kinderaugen, die eine magische Illusion bestaunten. 

Und doch machte es die Menschen misstrauisch.

Er musste sich definitiv neue Verhaltensregeln aneignen, denn er wollte keinen falschen Eindruck hinterlassen oder seinen oder Glimmers Ruf in Verruch bringen.

Adora hatte er auch in ihr Zimmer getragen, als wäre sie noch eine Zehnjährige. Die Gerüchteküche brodelte bestimmt längst.

Der Schlossgarten verführte ihn zum verweilen, auch wenn er Vorkehrungen treffen musste. Seine Füße trugen ihn automatisch in das Zentrum des Gartens zur großen Statue seiner Frau. Im Tagesschein der vier Monde wirkte sie zufrieden, ihre Gesichtszüge liebevoll und gütig. Genau so wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte - abgesehen von den Zeiten, in denen sie sich über Kleinigkeiten gestritten hatten. 

Er schaute zu ihr auf. "Was soll ich nur tun, Angella? Tue ich das Richtige?" 

Doch die Statue antwortete ihm nicht. 

Nach einer Weile setzte er seinen Weg fort und wurde prompt von einem sehr nervösen Bow beinahe umgerannt. 

"König Micah! Es tut mir leid!" Der junge Bogenschütze verneigte sich hastig und versteckte eine kleine Schachtel in seiner Hosentasche. "Was führt Euch hierher zu dieser Tageszeit?" fragte er und rieb sich verlegen den Nacken.

"Bow, du weißt, dass du mich nicht mit Titel ansprechen musst, wenn der Titel längst an meine Tochter weitergegeben wurde", erinnerte Micah ihn. Es war schwierig, diese Titelgehabe aus den Köpfen der Menschen heraus zu bekommen. "Mein Name ist Micah, nur Micah. Wenn wir uns hier privat über den Weg laufen, können wir es dabei belassen, einverstanden?" 

Der Junge nickte stumm, schien aber keineswegs überzeugt zu sein.

Es waren bereits zwei Jahre... Vielleicht würde sich so etwas nie ändern.

"Also, was hat dich so aufgeregt, dass du wie ein blindes Huhn durch den Garten irrst? Hat das etwas mit der Schachtel zu tun, die du zu verstecken versuchst?" Es sollte neckisch klingen, damit der junge Mann sich nicht mehr so drangsaliert fühlen musste. Doch es bewirkte das Gegenteil.

"Es ist diese verdammte Situation!" Bow fasste sich an den Kopf und lief auf und ab. "Entweder müssen wir dieses oder jenes tun. Diese ganzen Aufgaben... und dann die... die Verantwortung... Jeder erwartet, dass sie perfekt ist, dass sie alles handhaben kann wie ihre Mutter…"

"Du redest von Glimmer?" wollte Micah bestätigt haben.

"Glimmer, Adora... die anderen Prinzessinnen... Es ist so frustrierend! Dabei wollte ich doch nur..." Auf einmal starrte Bow ihn an als hätte er einen Geist gesehen und zeitgleich eine Erleuchtung erlebt. "Altregent Micah, ich möchte Euch ein Anliegen vorlegen!" sagte er schließlich sehr ernst und mit fester Stimme. 

"Oh, das klingt nicht gut..." scherzte Micah, aber Bow verzog seine Lippen kein Stück. "Ok, wie wäre es, wenn wir uns setzen? Hab etwas Mitleid mit einem alten Mann, ja?"

"Ja, setzt Euch, ich bleibe stehen... sonst bekomme ich die Worte ja doch nicht raus!" 

Bow wartete bis Micah sich auf die Steinbank vor der Statue hingesetzt hatte. 

"Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll."

"Wie wäre es mit dem Anfang, das ist immer ein guter Start", schlug Micah vor.

Bow holte tief Luft und ein Schwall von Worten sprudelte wie ein Wasserfall aus seinem Mund heraus: "Ich kenne Eure Tochter jetzt schon seit acht Jahren. Glimmer war zuerst sehr verschlossen, weil sie sehr behütet aufgewachsen ist. Wir haben uns sofort verstanden. Die Schlossküche war nie sicher vor uns. Die Wachen hatten alle ihre Hände damit zu tun, auf uns aufzupassen, und trotzdem sind wir immer wieder entwischt. Es war nicht immer alles schön. Ich hatte meine beiden Väter angelogen, damit sie nicht merken, dass ich mich der Rebellion angeschlossen hatte. Hinterher hat sich herausgestellt, dass sie mich vorbehaltlos unterstützen und ich nicht die ganzen Jahre vorgeben musste, dass ich an der Akademie studiere. Aber ich schweife ab. Über die Jahre ist mir Glimmer sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Es ist gegenseitig. Ich würde gern... Also.. ich…"

"Du willst um meinen Segen bitten, richtig?" fragte Micah.  
Bow stand da wie angewurzelt.  
"Junge, ATME! Das ist nicht gesund, was du da tust!" lachte Micah. 

Endlich holte Bow Luft, und das nicht nur einmal. Er war so mit atmen beschäftigt, dass er nicht mehr sprechen konnte.

"Bow, setz dich zu mir. Du hast in der Schachtel einen Ring für Glimmer, habe ich Recht? Die Sache ist die... Ich kann dir meinen Segen nicht geben…"

"Was...? Bin ich nicht gut genug?"

"Das ist es nicht."

"Ich wusste doch, dass das nicht klappt... Ist es weil ich nicht adelig bin?"

"Bow..." 

"Das muss es doch sein oder? Ich habe quasi nichts, was ich in die Ehe einbringen könnte... Kein Stück Land…"

"Bow, das ist..." 

"Keine Schätze... keinen Besitz... eigentlich gar nichts! Oh, nein... das habe ich gar nicht einbezogen!!"

"Bow, hör mir zu!" rief Micah etwas lauter als gewollt. "Du hörst mir jetzt gut zu und wirst erst dann wieder etwas sagen, wenn du dazu aufgefordert wirst. Nicke, wenn du das verstanden hast. Gut! Und jetzt beruhige dich erst einmal. Ich kann dir meinen Segen nicht geben. Das ist so etwas altmodisches, das haben nicht einmal meine Eltern damals getan als sie geheiratet haben. Diese Tradition ist so alt und überholt! Sie stammt aus einer Zeit als Mädchen kein Mitspracherecht hatten, wen sie heiraten durften, Bow. Der Bräutigam musste das Oberhaupt der Familie um Erlaubnis bitten und die Braut verließ mit der Hochzeit ihre Familie, um in die Familie des Bräutigams aufgenommen zu werden. Bow, das sind keine Traditionen, die du fortleben lassen möchtest. Deshalb ist hier die einzige, die ihr Einverständnis geben kann, meine Tochter selbst. Ich habe da kein Mitspracherecht. Auch wenn ich dir jetzt sage, dass es mich freuen würde, wenn sie deinen Antrag annimmt." Er fühlte mit dem jungen Mann neben ihm. "Du kannst jetzt übrigens sprechen, wenn du das möchtest." 

"Ich... ich... Also daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Ich habe es die ganze Zeit für eine nette Tradition gehalten. Ich will nicht in eine Familie einheiraten, in der man mich nicht akzeptiert." Bow wirkte auf einmal wieder unsicher und in sich gekehrt.

"Bow, darüber wirst du dir keine Gedanken machen müssen. Wir kennen uns zwar erst zwei Jahre, aber in dieser Zeit hast du gezeigt, dass du ein ehrenwertes Mitglied unserer Gesellschaft bist. Wann hast du vor, sie zu fragen?" 

Dann stand Bow doch auf. Er lief nervös auf und ab, blieb kurz vor Micah stehen, ging dann weiter und schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Ich versuche es schon die ganze Zeit! Den Ring habe ich nicht erst seit heute. Ich hatte zuerst etwas ganz romantisches geplant. Das hat mich eine Woche gekostet und dann hat Glimmer unsere Verabredung abgesagt... Ich weiß, dass es ein wichtiger Termin war, der dazwischen kam, dennoch - Das nächste Mal war etwas Kleineres. Trotzdem noch romantisch, und nur für uns zwei. Dann kam eine Delegation dazwischen und Glimmer erschien nicht. Ich wäre ja schon froh, wenn ich sie für einen Moment allein erwischen könnte, damit ich ihr den Ring zeigen kann. Aber auch dafür hat sie keine Zeit. Ich kann mir im Moment nicht einmal vorstellen, dass sie meinen Antrag annehmen würde." Geschlagen ließ er sich wieder neben Micah auf die Bank sinken.

Micah konnte sich gut an seinen eigenen Antrag erinnern. 

"Du weißt, dass ich in der gleichen Situation war vor zwanzig Jahren wie du jetzt?" 

"Ist nicht wahr!"

"Ich hatte meinen Abschluss an der Akademie gemacht und war auf dem besten Wege, in den Hohen Rat aufgenommen zu werden. Dabei war ich immer noch so unerhört grün hinter den Ohren. Und dann traf ich Angella das erste Mal. Ich hatte schon viel von Bright Moon gehört, aber als ich mit all den anderen Absolventen hierher eingeladen wurde, dachte ich, das wäre wieder ein trockener Abend mit viel Händeschütteln und falschem Lächeln. Ich wollte nie in die Politik! Das war das Langweiligste, was ich mir hätte vorstellen können. Und dann traf ich Angella und alle Prinzipien waren über Bord geworfen. Sie war bereits Königin über Bright Moon und sie war das wunderschönste Wesen, dem ich je begegnet bin. Als ich mich endlich traute, sie um ihre Hand anzuhalten, hatte ich auch nichts anderes vorzuweisen als meinen Abschluss in einer Wissenschaft, von der Angella nicht wirklich begeistert war. Meine Familie war zwar nicht arm, aber wir waren weder adelig noch hatten wir Einfluss. Eine Heirat hätte also keine politische Bedeutung gehabt für Bright Moon oder die Rebellion. Und trotzdem hat sie Ja gesagt."

"War das nicht eine ziemlich große Sache?" fragte Bow und Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn.

"Das war es allerdings! Du musst dir darüber im Klaren sein, dass du nicht nur Glimmer heiratest, sondern auch Aufgaben als König übernehmen wirst. Das ist eine Menge Verantwortung, Bow. Bist du dir sicher, dass du dir ein Leben in ständiger Öffentlichkeit vorstellen kannst?" fragte Micah mit ernstem Blick.

"Ich will es versuchen. Glimmer hat so viel zu tun und sie traut sich nicht, um Hilfe zu bitten. Ich will für sie da sein und sie unterstützen, wo immer es geht."

Die Antwort hörte Micah gern.

"Und wenn ich mal nicht weiter weiß, habe ich den besten Lehrer, den man sich dafür nur wünschen kann", ergänzte Bow erleichtert.

"Was das betrifft, muss ich dich wohl leider enttäuschen, Bow."

"Warum?"

"Ich werde Bright Moon sehr bald verlassen... Nein, lass mich erklären. Ich muss etwas erledigen. Es hat nichts mit Bright Moon zu tun, und auch keinen politischen Hintergrund. Du bist derjenige, der hier alle Freundschaften aufrecht erhält. Freunde sind dir wichtig. Und ich muss das für einen alten Freund tun."

"Ok, ich frage nicht weiter..." meinte Bow, obwohl seine Mimik schon eine Erkenntnis zuließ.

"Hör zu, Bow, wie wäre es, wenn du für heute Abend etwas nettes planst? Ich treffe mich mit meiner Tochter kurz nach dem Abendessen und wenn du mir sagst, wo du planst, ihr einen Antrag zu machen, könnte ich sie dahin bringen, ohne ihr etwas zu sagen, was auf sie wartet?" schlug Micah vor. "Sie wird bestimmt etwas Aufheiterung gebrauchen können…"

"Du hast es ihr noch nicht gesagt?" fragte Bow und konnte sich nicht richtig über die Gelegenheit freuen. Micah schüttelte den Kopf. "Also mache ich ihr den Antrag, wenn sie gerade eine schlechte Nachricht bekommen hat... Klingt nach einem wunderbaren Plan."

Micah lachte zur sarkastischen Zusammenfassung. "Ich kann dir leider nicht anders helfen. Ich habe schon zu viel Zeit verstreichen lassen", entschuldigte er sich.

"Ich hoffe, dein Freund weiß deinen Einsatz zu schätzen."

"Das hoffe ich auch, Bow. Das hoffe ich auch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt habe ich tatsächlich Szenen geschrieben, die so gar nicht geplant waren.   
> Tja, passiert. Dann wird die Geschichte eben länger. :)


	5. Lebewohl, Bright Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aller Abschied fällt schwer.

Der Tag ging viel zu schnell vorbei.  
Nach dem Treffen mit den gestrigen Dorfbewohnern, die sie noch so eben unterbringen konnten, zog er sich in seine Gemächer zurück und traf Vorbereitungen für seine lange Reise. 

Im Laufe des Tages fielen ihm immer mehr Erinnerungen an Light Spinner ein. Er hatte sie so tief in seinem Bewusstsein vergraben, dass er nicht einmal mehr wusste, wann er das letzte Mal so oft an sie gedacht hatte.

Auf dem Bett lagen ein langer Umhang, ein Schal und vor dem Bett ein paar gefütterte Stiefel. Den Koordinaten zu folge würde ihn sein Weg Richtung Norden führen. Er hatte die Jahreswende im Schneekönigreich bei Prinzessin Frosta und ihren Leuten verbracht. Kälte war absolut nicht sein Favorit. Er war die trockene Hitze Beast Islands dermaßen gewöhnt, dass selbst Bright Moon für ihn zu kalt war. Während andere in luftigen, ärmellosen Kleidern umhergingen, trug er noch ein Extrawams drunter und immer mit langen Ärmeln.

Eine Reise in den Norden würde definitiv eine Herausforderung sein.  
Beim Sammeln des Proviants hatte er beinahe ein schlechtes Gewissen. Micah versuchte, seinen Vorrat auf das Nötigste zu reduzieren. Pfeil und Bogen waren ebenfalls auf seiner Liste, zusammen mit einem großen Messer samt handlichem Schleifstein. Wenn er schon lange unterwegs sein sollte, würde er seiner Tochter und ihrem Königreich nicht auch noch auf der Tasche liegen wollen. Alles, was er zum leben brauchte, konnte er auch in den Wäldern finden oder jagen. Darin hatte er in den letzten Jahren zweifelsohne genügend Erfahrung sammeln können.

Light Spinners Brief kannte er mittlerweile auswendig. 

Er hatte es kaum für möglich gehalten, aber dieser Brief war genau das Richtige, worauf er die letzten zwei Jahre gewartet hatte.  
Die Jahre auf Beast Island hatten ihn verändert.  
Er schreckte nachts aus Albträumen hoch.  
An jeder Ecke erwartete er ein verzerrtes Gesicht oder eine andere Unart, die ihm nach dem Leben trachtete. Beast Island hat ihm ein Leben in seinem eigenen Zuhause unmöglich gemacht.  
Sobald es ruhig wurde, horchten seine Sinne nach Monstern und anderen Kreaturen. Jedes Geräusch war eine Bedrohung.

Stillstand.

Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass er auf Bright Moon irgendwie weiterkommen konnte.  
Sicher konnte er endlich den Bitten seiner Tochter nachgeben und die Stellung annehmen.  
Aber dann wäre er bis zu seinem Lebensende an diesen Haushalt gebunden.

Lebendig in einem Sarg eingesperrt.

Nein, das war nicht mehr das Leben, das er einst als selbstverständlich empfand.  
Er gehörte nicht mehr hier hin.

Seine Verabredung mit seiner Tochter rückte schneller näher als ihm lieb war.  
Egal, wie oft und wie lange er darüber nachdachte, ihm fielen die richtigen Worte einfach nicht ein, mit denen er seiner Tochter schonend beibringen könnte, dass sie ihr Leben ohne ihn weiterführen müsste.  
"Du wirst nicht lange fortbleiben!" redete er sich selbst ein. Shadow Weaver würde ihn bestimmt auf den ersten Blick fortjagen. Hatte sie überhaupt noch irgendeine magische Kraft? Niemand hatte sie darauf getestet. Alle hatten es einfach angenommen?  
Sollte sie ihn herausfordern, würde er nicht zögern.  
Sie war ihm nicht gewachsen! - Noch eine Einbildung, mit der er sein Leben in einen behüteten Kokon verpackte. 

***

Die Wachen grüßten ihn als er in seinem besten Galaanzug vor dem Salon stand, in den sich Glimmer nach ihrem offiziellen Essen mit den Ministern zurückziehen würde. Sie ließen ihn ohne Zögern eintreten. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass sich die Königin noch nicht von ihrem Dinner zurückgezogen hatte. 

Der Salon strahlte in pastellfarbenen Tönen.  
Die Decke war sehr hoch.  
Die oberen Reihen der Fenster fassten kein Glas. Natürlich konnten die Diener die Fensterläden bei Regen oder windigem Wetter schließen. Aber dazu hatte es bisher keinen Anlass gegeben.  
Die Erinnerung an den Zweck der glaslosen Fenster stimmte ihn melancholisch.  
Sie waren erstmals für Angellas Eltern errichtet worden, und hinterher hatte nur noch Angella sie benutzt. Das heißt, wenn sie denn die Zeit dazu fand, frei und ohne Termindruck durch das Schloss zu fliegen. 

Sie hatte dabei eine spontane Gelassenheit und Freude ausgestrahlt. Ihr Lachen war dann durch das ganze Schloss zu hören. 

Er hatte es geliebt, ihr dabei zuzusehen.  
Sie hatte ihm oft angeboten, mit ihm zu fliegen. Doch er hatte dankend abgelehnt - jedes Mal.  
"Du wirst es bereuen, Liebling!" hatte sie ihn dann immer geneckt.

Und er bereute es. 

Nun erfüllten die Fenster keinen Zweck mehr.  
Glimmer hatte keine Flügel und auch sonst gab es keine engelartigen Geschöpfe mehr auf Etheria.

Traurig senkte er den Blick.

"Ich habe schon überlegt, ob ich etwas daraus machen soll. Aber das würde nur bedeuten, dass ich die Hoffnung aufgegeben hätte." Glimmer stand auf einmal neben ihm.

Er versuchte, sich die Überraschung nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
"Dann lass sie, wie sie sind. Sie stören niemanden und bringen mehr Licht herein. Das macht den Palast zu einem freundlicheren Ort. Vielleicht finden wir irgendwann einen Weg, Glimmer."

"Ja, das wäre schön", sagte sie verträumt und ohne jegliche Überzeugung. "Ich teleportiere mich manchmal auf eins der Fenstersimse ganz oben und genieße die Aussicht. Fliegen war bestimmt ein schönes Gefühl. Das Schlimmste nach ihrem Fortgehen war, dass ich ihre Gemächer bewohnen sollte. Ihre Sachen waren noch alle da. Ihre Kleider, ihre Umhänge. Ausgefallene Federn in den Ecken und unterm Schreibtisch. Keiner hatte sich mehr in die Gemächer hinein gewagt ohne einen direkten Befehl ihrer Königin. Und dann als die Krönungszeremonie vorbei war, hatten sie meine Sachen aus meinem Zimmer einfach herausgeholt und in Mutters Gemächer befördert, ohne mich zu fragen. Ich habe mich so übergangen gefühlt." Sie ballte ihre kleinen Hände zu Fäusten, dass ihre Knöchel weiß herausstachen.

"Eine Königin kann nicht in den Gemächern einer Prinzessin wohnen. Die Gemächer der Königin haben etliche Geheimgänge und machen es den Wachen leicht, eine Flucht vorzubereiten oder dich in Sicherheit zu bringen, sollte Bright Moon angegriffen werden", versuchte er ihre Anspannung zu nehmen.

"Aber das ist doch nicht meine Aufgabe! Ich verstecke mich nicht vor Angreifern!" trotze Glimmer.

Die letzten zwei Jahre hatten aus ihr eine gerechte Königin gemacht, aber trotzdem hatte sie ihre Rolle noch immer nicht ganz vereinnahmt.

"Glimmer, du bist das Oberhaupt deines Volkes. Wenn du im Kampf fällst oder entführt wirst, was sollen deine Untergebenen dann machen? Sie brauchen dich, und die Aufgabe deiner Wachen ist die, dich um jeden Preis zu beschützen und am Leben zu erhalten. Auch wenn der Krieg vorbei ist: Nur weil Hordak und Horde Prime keine Bedrohung mehr für uns sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass wir hier ein friedliches Leben für immer führen können. Es wird immer irgendwen geben, der dir deine Position neidet, oder der Bright Moon einnehmen will. So lange die Allianz zwischen den Königreichen besteht, werden wir nichts zu befürchten haben. Aber es gibt noch andere Regionen auf dieser Welt, die nicht zu den sieben Königreichen gehören. Ich möchte deine Sicherheitsblase nicht platzen lassen, aber jetzt, wo die Horde keine Bedrohung mehr ist, werden sich die Leute nach dir richten, und wenn sie unmutig werden, kann dich das den Frieden kosten. Du möchtest mit deinen Freunden das Universum erkunden. Denk daran, dass dir das deine Leute und auch andere Königreiche übel nehmen könnten."

Glimmer griff nach seinen Händen. "Vater, warum willst du mir nicht helfen, Bright Moon wieder zu Stabilität zu führen und den Menschen hier ein schönes, ehrliches Leben zu ermöglichen?"

Ein Unterton von Verzweiflung schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, dass Micah das Herz schwer wurde als er schließlich sagte: "Glimmer, lass uns einen Spaziergang machen. Die Luft da draußen ist angenehm kühl und erfrischend."

Verwundert willigte sie ein. Er hielt ihr den Arm hin, bei dem sie gerne einhakte. 

Zwei der drei Monde waren mittlerweile untergegangen und über ihnen erstrahlten die Sterne wie nie zuvor. Glimmer schaute nach oben, die Augen voller Bewunderung und Euphorie. Sie ließ von seinem Arm ab und ging ein wenig schneller ohne den Blick vom Firmament abzuwenden. 

"Es ist so ein schöner Anblick! So viele Sterne! So viele Planeten! Die ganze Zeit haben wir in dieser Abgeschiedenheit gelebt... Jetzt stehen uns so viele Möglichkeiten offen! So viele Bündnisse, die wir eingehen können, so viele neue Freundschaften, die wir schließen können!"

Bei 'Abgeschiedenheit' hat er ihren Gedankengang verloren. So naiv verhielt sich keine Königin und das würde seine Tochter irgendwann einsehen müssen. Ihrem Enthusiasmus zu folge würde sie dies auf die schmerzhafte Weise erfahren.

"Glimmer, ich werde Bright Moon verlassen!" 

Er sah keine andere Möglichkeit, ihr sein Vorhaben schonend zu unterbreiten. Besser sofort raus als das Thema ewig zu meiden.

Sofort hielt sie inne und starrte ihn entsetzt an.  
Ein Moment verging, in dem beide nichts sagten.  
Sie kam einen Schritt auf ihn zu. 

"Was hast du gesagt?" fragte sie leise.

"Glimmer, lass uns einen Platz zum Hinsetzen suchen und ich..."

"Nein, das war es nicht, was du gesagt hast." Ihre Stimme zitterte. "Wiederhole, was du eben gesagt hast."

"Ich werde bei der nächsten Gelegenheit Bright Moon verlassen, Glimmer."

Da wachte sie aus ihrer Starre. Ihr Gesicht lief rot an. "Nein, das wirst du nicht!"

"Glimmer, du kannst nicht..."

"Oh, und ob ich das kann! Es ist wegen ihr, habe ich recht? Sie manipuliert immer noch jeden mit ihren Worten, obwohl sie nicht einmal hier ist! War es der Brief? Da steht doch nichts drin, was jetzt noch von Relevanz ist, Vater! Ich habe schon einen Elternteil verloren! Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass Shadow Weaver mir meinen Vater wegnimmt!" Sie atmete schwer und zitterte am ganzen Leib vor Aufregung. "Du wirst Bright Moon nicht verlassen! Wache!" Tränen rannen über ihre geröteten Wangen. 

Micah griff nach ihrer Hand. Die Berührung schien sie aus ihrem Jähzorn zu holen.  
"Glimmer, hör mich an. Bitte! Du kannst mich hier festhalten, wenn du willst, aber das ist nicht deine Art. So etwas würdest du niemandem antun, wenn er nicht bleiben will oder wenn er glaubt, dass er woanders gebraucht wird." Er kämpfte selbst mit den Tränen. So sehr er bei seiner Tochter bleiben wollte, sein Platz war nicht in Bright Moon.

"Dann erklär mir, warum!" wimmerte Glimmer angespannt. "Warum lässt du mich im Stich?"

Micah war enttäuscht. "Glimmer, bitte rede mir keine Schuld ein."

Sie schwieg.

"Lass uns irgendwo hinsetzen, bitte", forderte er sie auf und griff nach ihrer Hand. Sie ließ sich von ihm zur nächsten Bank führen, wenn auch etwas steif und unwillig.  
Seine Lippen waren auf einmal ganz trocken. Er leckte sich mehrfach mit der Zunge darüber, aber es wurde nicht besser. Nervöse Hände durchfuhren sein langes ergrautes Haar. "Ich fange am besten am Anfang an."

"Das wäre eine gute Idee", wandte sie kalt ein.

"Ich war nie darauf aus, König zu werden. Angie wusste das. Und trotzdem bin ich es geworden, ihr zuliebe. Ich habe meine Aufgabe erfüllt. Ich habe Schlachten geschlagen für die Rebellion, auch als sie nicht mehr da war. Ich habe mein Pflichten erfüllt, ohne mich zu beschweren, auch wenn ich nicht für den Posten als König ausgebildet wurde. Es gab genügend andere Anwärter, die ihr Leben lang darauf vorbereitet wurden, diplomatische Verhandlungen zu führen oder ihr Leben und ihre Wünsche hinter ihre Aufgaben anzustellen. Ich habe all das deiner Mutter zuliebe getan. Ich wusste, sie hatte ein schweres Los gezogen und sie würde nie ein einfaches Leben führen können, in denen nur sie, ich und die Kinder zählen würden, die wir uns gewünscht hatten. Sie hatte sich nie beschwert, nie ihre Einsamkeit durchsickern lassen, und wenn der Tag auch noch so lang und anstrengend war. Ich wollte Ihr helfen, wo und wie ich nur konnte." 

Sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet, weit weg von Glimmer und Adora und den Nachwehen des Krieges.  
"Seit ich wieder zurück bin, fühlt sich alles an, wie aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Ich habe mich so lange nach diesem Moment gesehnt, und jetzt, wo ich wieder hier bin... Die Pflichten, die vielen Regeln, die man beachten muss... Wusstest du, wie seltsam es ist, wenn ich als ehemaliger Lehrer mit Kindern spreche? Für mich ist es selbstverständlich, für die Eltern bin ich ein Fremder, und sie gehen davon aus, dass ich ihren Kindern etwas antun will."

"Wer war das? Wer hat dir das Gefühl gegeben, du wärst ein Fremder an meinem Hof?!" fragte Glimmer entsetzt.

"Das tut jetzt nichts mehr zur Sache, Moonshine. Es sind die kleinen Episoden, die ein Ganzes ergeben. Zuerst habe ich darüber hinweggesehen, aber das Gefühl setzte sich hartnäckig fest, dass ich nicht mehr daran glaubte, es sei nur bloße Einbildung. Der Abgrund zwischen meiner Ansicht und der vieler hier bei Hofe ist mittlerweile so groß, dass ich nicht weiß, ob ich das Richtige hier tue." 

"Aber du hilfst uns, den Frieden zu wahren und den Leuten zu helfen, die Hilfe dringend nötig haben, Vater! Was kann daran so falsch sein?" fragte Glimmer. Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augenwinkeln.

"Und daran ist nichts Schlechtes auszusetzen, Glimmer, aber es gibt mir keinen Frieden. Mein ganzes Leben hier fühlt sich unwirklich an. Du hast Recht, der Brief hat etwas damit zu tun. Er ist das Zeichen, auf das ich die ganze Zeit gewartet habe." Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr. Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihm heraus.

"Aber warum ausgerechnet sie?" fragte Glimmer mit feuchten Wangen. "Ich könnte verstehen, wenn du nach Mystacor zurück gehen würdest, oder wenn du einfach ins Land hinein wandern wolltest, um so den Leuten zu helfen. Oder wenn du einfach nur die Welt bereisen wolltest! Warum Shadow Weaver? Von allen Menschen auf diesem Planeten! Was hat sie, das du hier nicht auch haben kannst?"

"Sie hat nichts." Die Antwort lag so simpel auf der Hand. 

"Ich verstehe nicht." Glimmer wich verwirrt zurück.

"Du hast alles. Du hast Familie und Freunde und ein Volk, das zu dir aufsieht. Du hast genug zu essen und einen Platz zum schlafen. Sie hat nichts."

"Das hat sie sich selbst zuzuschreiben!" verteidigte Glimmer ihre Ansicht. "Du warst bei der Verhandlung dabei! Sie hat es geradewegs darauf angelegt!"

"Ich möchte versuchen, ihr zu helfen", erklärte er schlicht.

Glimmer spielte mit dem Tüllstoff, der um ihren Rock gebunden war. "Du weißt doch gar nicht, wo sie ist." 

Ein letzter Strohhalm.

Micah schmunzelte. "Unterschätze meinen Spürsinn nicht, Moonshine." Gelogen war es nicht, wenn er ihr die Wahrheit verschwieg.

"Ich könnte dir befehlen, zu bleiben", fing Glimmer an.

"Und warum würdest du das tun?"

"Dann müsstest du darüber nachdenken, ob diese Reise wirklich notwendig wäre, und früher oder später würdest du zu dem Schluss kommen, dass Shadow Weaver nur wieder versucht, jemanden zu ihren Gunsten zu manipulieren. Sieh das doch ein, Dad! Bitte!" flehte sie ihn an.

"Das einzige, was du damit bewirken würdest, wäre, mir deine Ansicht aufzuzwingen, Glimmer, weil du fürchtest, mich zu verlieren. Aber ich kann dir versichern: Du verlierst mich nicht und ich werde auch nicht für immer weg bleiben. Ich möchte lediglich dafür sorgen, dass eine alte Freundin den rechten Weg wiederfindet. Ich habe nie behauptet, dass ich nicht zurückkommen würde, Glimmer", versuchte er sie zu besänftigen. "Lass uns etwas gehen. Die Abendluft ist so angenehm gerade." 

Sie stimmte dem zu, nahm aber seinen Arm nicht noch einmal an.

"Wann willst du los?" fragte sie schließlich nach einer Weile.

"Ich möchte morgen aufbrechen. Die meisten Vorbereitungen habe ich bereits getroffen. Es fehlt eigentlich nur noch der restliche Proviant. Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht viel mitnehmen. Den Rest werde ich auf der Reise erjagen. Ich habe Beast Island keine dreizehn Jahre ohne richtiges Werkzeug überlebt, um jetzt mit Pfeil und Messer zu versagen." Er lachte, doch sie stimmte nicht mit ein.

"So bald schon?" fragte sie traurig.

"Hey, je eher ich aufbreche, desto schneller kann ich wieder zurück sein." Es heiterte sie keinen Deut auf. "Wenn du willst, kannst du mir einen von diesen Kommunikatorpads mitgeben. Dann können wir weiter in Kontakt bleiben, während ich unterwegs bin."

"Das klingt gut." Sie rang sich ein Lächeln ab während sie sich die Arme rieb als wenn ihr kalt wäre.

"Ich könnte zusätzlich eine diplomatische Aufgabe für Bright Moon übernehmen. Als Botschafter sozusagen. Du hast noch keine Botschafter ernannt. Damit wäre ich der Erste." Micah griff nach jedem Strohhalm, der seiner Tochter den Abschied erleichtern würde.

"Aber ein Botschafter ist immer gezielt auf einer diplomatischen Mission und kehrt dann zurück zur weiteren Besprechung. So wie ich deine Reise verstehe, dauert sie viel länger."

"Dann fasse es als Beobachter auf, nicht als Botschafter. Ich könnte nach neuen Verbündeten suchen oder die aktuelle Lage in den kleineren Dörfern auskundschaften. Es kommen zwar viele Hilfesuchende hier oder in den anderen Königreichen an, aber wir wissen eigentlich nicht, ob das alle sind, die sich trauen, oder ob es Kantone und Dörfer gibt, denen es schlecht geht und die es nicht schaffen, um Hilfe zu bitten."

"Mach dein Vorhaben nicht zu etwas Größerem nur um mich milde zu stimmen, Vater."

"Zu offensichtlich?" gab er sich geschlagen.

"Nur ein wenig." Sie lächelte darüber hinweg.

Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Schulter und zog sie an sich heran.  
Eine Katzeneule heulte in der Ferne. Die Grillen zirpten. Die Hitze des Tages war noch nicht ganz verschwunden. Es war ein angenehmer Abend zum Spazieren gehen. Die Sterne blinkten in ihrer vollen Pracht. An deren Anblick mussten sie sich erst einmal noch gewöhnen.

"Wir sollten zurück gehen. Es wird langsam spät", fing Glimmer an.

"Du hast recht, aber ich kann dich noch nicht gehen lassen." Energisch nahm er sie bei der Hand und ging zielstrebig weiter.

"Dad?" fragte Glimmer und ließ sich widerstandslos mitziehen.

"Irgendwo sollte er doch sein... Sind wir hier richtig?" murmelte Micah, Glimmer völlig ignorierend.

"Dad?" fragte Glimmer erneut und zog an ihrer Hand. Micah ließ sie nicht los.

"Wir sind gleich da... glaube ich", murmelte er gedankenverloren.

Er führte sie durch einen Irrgarten von Hecken, Beeten und dicht herunterhängenden Weiden.  
Der Duft der Mondblüten hing süß und schwer in der Luft.  
Gerade als sie stehen bleiben wollte, ob aus Trotz oder gar aus Angst, eröffnete sich ihnen eine Lichtung behangen mit lauter kleinen Lichtkugeln. Auf dem Boden lag eine Decke mit zwei großen Sitzkissen und einem Korb gefüllt mit Obst und Gebäck. Und mittendrin stand Bow, der so blass aussah, als hätte er sein Gesicht in einen Bottich voll Mehl getunkt.

"Bow?" fragte Glimmer verwirrt und schaute sich auf der Lichtung um. "Was ist das hier?" 

Bow antwortete nicht.

"Atmen nicht vergessen, Junge", riet Micah neben ihm.

"Dad? Was hat das zu bedeuten?" wollte Glimmer wissen.

"Tut mir leid, Moonshine, das kann ich dir nicht erzählen. Das ist Bows Aufgabe. Wir sehen uns beim Frühstück bevor ich aufbreche." 

Und mit diesen Worten ließ er die beiden allein.

***

Es war Familienfest auf Mystacor.  
Micah hatte diesen Tag schon lange herbeigesehnt.  
Endlich würde er seinen Eltern zeigen können, was er alles schon gelernt hatte. Es war sein erstes Jahr auf Mystacor. Die Zeugnisvergabe stand in zwei Monaten bevor und das Familienfest sollte den Studenten eine kleine Abwechslung von ihren Examen und Klausuren bieten.  
Er hatte sich mehr angestrengt als je zuvor in seinem Leben. Jeden Tag hatte er geübt und gelernt. Nur jeden zweiten Abend hatte er damit verbracht, den Mädchen irgendwelche Streiche zu spielen. Es war nicht das erste Mal in diesem Monat, dass er in Magistrat Norwyns Büro gerufen wurde.  
Norwyn war eine angsteinflößende Kreatur. Wenn er über den Rand seiner Brille entlang seiner Nase auf Micah hinab sah, fühlte der Junge sich klein und unbedeutend... Und vor allem eines: Wie ein Nichtsnutz. 

Das würde seinem Vater gefallen.

Norwyn hatte bereits damit gedroht, Micahs Eltern zu informieren, bisher hatte er es aber nur bei den Drohungen belassen. Das hoffte Micah jedenfalls.

Der Tag begann früh. 

Das Fest war das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins beim Frühstück. Jeder war aufgeregt und prahlte damit, was er seinen Eltern zeigen wollte und wie sie ihre Belobigungen ihrer Lehrer präsentieren wollten. Die einen hatten Medaillen in den letzten Wettbewerben ergattert, die anderen hatten Vereine gegründet, um zur Freizeitbeschäftigung auf Mystacor beizutragen. 

Weil Mystacor ja noch nicht genug Gelegenheit für den Zeitvertreib bot.

Micah hatte nichts dergleichen vorzuweisen, nur seine Fortschritte in allen Klassen und Lektionen.  
Er war Klassenbester und wenn er so weiter machte, hätte er die Chance, Jahrgangsbester zu werden.  
Die Kurse langweilten ihn jedoch sehr, und so störte er die anderen Schüler sobald er mit seinen Aufgaben fertig war - sehr zum Verdruss seiner Lehrer und Mitschüler.

Seine Mutter war nie mit Micahs Art zurecht gekommen. Er war ihr zu anstrengend.  
Sie hatte ihn stattdessen lieber dem Kindermädchen übergeben. Davon hatte Micah in seinem Leben einige gehabt.  
Keines hatte es mit ihm länger als ein halbes Jahr ausgehalten. Er war ihnen zu stürmisch, zu fordernd... und zu anhänglich.

Von seinem Vater hatte er die eine oder andere Ohrfeige kassiert, wenn er zu aufgedreht war, und eine Tracht Prügel, wenn die Ohrfeige nicht ausreichte.

Jetzt wollte Micah seinen Eltern zeigen, dass er ein würdiges Mitglied seiner Familie war. Er könnte durchaus etwas aus seinem Leben machen, auf eigenen Beinen stehen. Sein Vater wollte immer, dass er das Familienunternehmen übernehmen sollte. Mit dem Gedanken hatte sich Micah nie anfreunden können.

Die meisten Eltern waren bereits eingetroffen.  
Es war kurz nach dem Frühstück.  
Die Eröffnungszeremonie würde erst in zwei Stunden stattfinden.  
Micahs Eltern würden wie immer zu spät kommen. Er hatte noch Hoffnung, dass sie es rechtzeitig schaffen würden.  
Aber seine Aufführung bei der Zeremonie fand ohne sie statt. Seine Bannvorführung war perfekt, aber halbherzig. Er hatte es in den Gesichtern der ersten Reihen gesehen: Die einen interessierten sich nicht für ihn, weil sie nicht mit ihm verwandt waren. Die anderen waren enttäuscht, dass er keinen Fehler begangen hatte. 

Die Zeremonie war bereits vorbei und die Vereine hatten mit ihren kleineren Demonstrationen begonnen. Micah hatte sich für keine dafür gemeldet. Es interessierte ihn einfach nicht.

Da sah er endlich seine Eltern in der Menge stehen. Seine Mutter hatte sich fein gemacht. Sie trug ein neues Kleid. Es musste immer nach der neuesten Mode geschneidert sein. Neben ihr stand Castaspella wie ein eingeschüchtertes Rehkitz.

"Ist doch mal wieder typisch Micah. Hast du überhaupt etwas vorbereitet, damit wir nicht mit leeren Händen wieder gehen müssen? Naja, dein Zeugnis wird reichen müssen." Sein Vater hatte nie einen Hehl aus seiner Enttäuschung gemacht. "Vielleicht zeigst du ja doch irgendwann noch ein Geschick und dann wirst du froh sein, dass das Familienunternehmen auf dich wartet, Junge."

Micah lächelte die kleinen Seitenhiebe seines Vaters einfach weg.

Seine Mutter wollte sich mit den anderen Frauen unterhalten, deswegen hatte sie keine Zeit für ihn. Stattdessen gab sie seine kleine Schwester in seine Obhut mit den Worten "Geht spielen." und dann hatten sie ihn mit ihr allein gelassen.

Seine Schwester aber war ein Goldschatz. Sie liebte ihren Bruder und war eine Frohnatur. Castaspella hatte keinen der schlechten Charakterzüge ihrer Eltern geerbt. Auch wenn sie manchmal echt nerven konnte, so würde Micah alles für seine kleine Schwester tun. Er nahm also sein Erspartes und ließ es sich mit seiner kleinen Schwester gutgehn. Schokolade, Gummibärchen, Eiscreme? Egal, heute würde gefeiert werden, bereuen könne man es morgen immer noch. Doch dazu kam es nicht.

Die älteren Schüler lachten ihn dafür aus. Ein Junge, der sich um seine kleine Schwester kümmern musste, als ob es dafür keine Kindermädchen gab!  
Das ärgerte Micah sehr. Doch was ihn noch mehr verärgerte, war der Drang, zu ihnen gehören zu wollen. Dann hörte er immer eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf üble Dinge sagen. 

An die Reihenfolge der Ereignisse kann er sich gar nicht mehr richtig erinnern. 

Er wusste nur noch eins: Castaspella war weg.  
Und mit ihr verschwanden auch die älteren Schüler, die sich über ihn die ganze Zeit lustig gemacht hatten.  
Panisch suchte er den Platz nach ihr ab.  
Sie war nicht am Zuckerwattestand. Er hatte ihr Zuckerwatte versprochen und es nicht eingehalten. Schlechten Gewissens kaufte er eine Zuckerwattenblume und ließ sie einpacken.  
Irgendwo musste sie ja sein.  
Ein siebenjähriges Mädchen konnte schließlich nicht einfach so vom Erdboden verschwinden.  
Er suchte in der Halle, im Essenssaal, in der Aula. 

Vergebens!

Das durfte nicht sein! Seine Mutter würde ihn entsetzlich mit ihrem hysterischen Geschrei zur Schau stellen vor allen anderen und sein Vater würde ihm vermutlich vor aller Augen die Hose runter ziehen und übers Knie legen!!

Im Wohntrakt der Jungen war sie nicht.  
Die Mädchen schüttelten nur mit dem Kopf als er Castaspella beschrieb.  
Er drückte das Zuckerwattepäckchen an seine Brust während er durch die Gänge lief.  
Die Bücherei war verschlossen. Also konnte sie da nicht sein.  
Das Papier raschelte als er durch die einsamen Klassenräume rannte. 

Er hatte das ganze Gebäude abgesucht... zumindest die Räume, die er ohne weiteres betreten durfte. In den Lehrertrakt hatte er sich nicht gewagt. Aber Castaspella hätte dann zumindest Aufsehen erregen müssen, weil einer der Mentoren sie dort erwischt und bloßgestellt hätte. 

Nein, da wäre sie längst aufgefallen.

Er wanderte weiter durch die Gänge. Vielleicht war sie im Keller oder im Dachgeschoss... Er hatte vor beiden Angst...

Ein goldener Schmetterling flatterte vor seiner Nase umher.  
Ein sehr hartnäckiger Schmetterling, der sich durch Fuchteln mit der bloßen Hand nicht vertreiben ließ. Er flog ein paar Mal um seinen Kopf, landete dann direkt auf seiner Nase, bis Micah sich selbst eins drauf gab und den Schmetterling doch nicht erwischte.

"Lästiges Ding!" rief er genervt aus und rieb sich die rote Nase. 

Dann ließ das Insekt von ihm ab und flog den Gang hinunter.

Er war froh darüber. Die Treppenstufen knartschten unter seinen Füßen. Das Stockwerk war leer, was auch kein Wunder war, schließlich fand das Fest draußen statt. Was sollten die Schüler oder Angestellten schon in der vierten Etage des Wohntraktes machen? Hier oben gab es nur Ersatzbetten, Tische und Schränke voller Bettwäsche. Ein Zimmer war über und über nur mit Stühlen zugestellt, die bis zur Decke aufeinander gestapelt waren.

"Castaspella?" fragte er in die Leere hinein. "Casta, wenn du hier bist: Das ist kein Spiel! Komm bitte raus! Ich hab's nicht so gemeint!" 

Was hatte er ihr gesagt?

"Komm schon... Mama und Papa werden sehr böse auf mich sein, wenn sie herausfinden, dass ich dich verloren habe!" 

Stille.

Seine Hoffnung schwand mit jedem Schritt.  
Er drehte sich um und sah sich mit einem Schwarm weiß goldener Schmetterlinge konfrontiert.  
"Mist! Hier muss es irgendwo ein Nest geben!" Er zog seinen Ärmel über das Handgelenk und nutzte es, um es als Mundschutz zu benutzen und sich einen Weg durch die flatternden Insekten zu suchen.  
Er ging hindurch und warf einen Blick zurück über seine Schulter.  
Der Schwarm war weg!  
Nur ein kleiner Schmetterling war noch da!  
Das war seltsam.  
Der Schmetterling flog um ihn herum. Seine Flügel hinterließen einen blau schimmernden Staub, der schnell wieder verblasste. 

"Was bist du?" fragte Micah ohne eine Antwort zu erwarten.  
Das Insekt flog erneut voraus. Dieses Mal schaute Micah nicht weg. Er flog zur Treppe und dann bis zum Treppenansatz eine Etage weiter runter und zog dort seine Kreise.

Micah stand wie angewurzelt da und klammerte sich an das Geländer. Hier war manchmal alles etwas anders, selbst die Insekten, wenn es denn wirklich eines war, was Micah inzwischen stark bezweifelte. 

Der Schmetterling kam wieder auf ihn zu und flatterte energischer vor seinem Gesicht herum, nur um dann wieder die Treppe hinabzugleiten.

"Ist ja schon gut..." gab sich Micah geschlagen und ging die Treppe hinunter, immer der blau leuchtenden Spur folgend. Seine Knie zitterten als er dem Insekt nachging. War das eine Falle? Von einem der älteren Schülern ausgetüftelt? Es sah sehr nach einer Illusion aus, aber derjenige, der sie ausübte, musste ein sehr fortgeschrittener Student sein.  
Er konnte es kaum erwarten, diese Art von Illusion zu erlernen. Normalerweise musste der Magier sich innerhalb weniger Schritte seines Zaubers aufhalten, um ihn aufrecht zu erhalten. Doch dieser Spruch muss mächtiger gewesen sein. Von dem Magier war keine Spur zu sehen.  
Er folgte dem Insekt bis zum Erdgeschoss hinunter. Dann flog das Insekt direkt durch eine Wand.  
Wie sollte er ihm da durch folgen?

"Hey!" rief Micah leicht genervt aus.

Das Insekt kam aus der Wand zurück und flatterte wild um einen Teil der steinernen Wand herum. Instinktiv drückte er dagegen. Ein leises Klacken war zu hören. Ein Spalt hob sich aus der Wand ab und öffnete sich zu einer Tür, die sich so leicht bewegen ließ, dass er es nicht glauben konnte.

Ein Geheimgang! 

Aber wohin führte er?  
Luft wehte aus dem Gang heraus.  
War das immer noch ein Spiel?

Dem Klassenbesten Angst einzujagen, damit er lernte, wo sein Platz in der Hackhierarchie der Studenten war?

Vielleicht hatten sie Castaspella!?  
Mutig schlich er sich in den Gang hinein, sehr froh darüber, dass eine Lichtkugel ein wirklich einfacher Spruch war, den er schon in den ersten Wochen gelernt hatte.  
Am Ende des Ganges wartete das Insekt geduldig auf ihn. Es leuchtete unnatürlich. Kein Insekt sollte so glühen! Er führte ihn durch einen Tunnel, der weiter runter führte, so dass Micah es allmählich mit der Angst zu tun bekam und seine Lichtkugel zu flackern begann.

Dem Ding zu folgen war definitiv ein Fehler gewesen!

Er hätte jemandem Bescheid sagen sollen!  
Jetzt war es ohnehin zu spät, es gab kein zurück mehr.

Er nahm den Rest seines Mutes zusammen und folgte der fliegenden Illusion, die energischer wurde, sobald er langsamer ging oder zögerte.

"Jaja, ich komm ja schon..." Der Tunnel endete schließlich nach etlichen Windungen und Treppen, die hinauf und wieder hinab führten. Am Ende des Ganges war ein vergittertes Tor, das nicht verschlossen war.  
Die Eisenstäbe waren umrankt von Pflanzen und Blumen. Ein süßlicher Duft wehte in den Tunnel hinein.  
Vorsichtig schob er das Gitter auf und ging hindurch. 

Das Tor führte direkt in einen überwucherten Garten, den er bisher noch nie gesehen hatte. Er war so groß so weit das Auge reichte. Der Weg war uneben. Hier und da ragten die Wurzeln eines Baumes mitten über die Kieselsteine. Das Gras wuchs kniehoch und es wuchsen die buntesten Blumen dazwischen.  
Es roch wunderbar und wirkte wie in einer anderen Welt.

Auf einmal hörte Micah Stimmen.

"Du musst mit deinem Fingernagel ein Loch in den Stiel zwicken."

"Ist das so richtig?" 

Castaspella! 

Micah rannte den Stimmen nach.  
Hinter einer Hecke sah er sie schließlich!  
Castaspella hockte inmitten einer Blumenwiese und war ganz in ihre Aufgabe beschäftigt. Nicht weit von ihr saß jemand, der ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. 

Er hatte mit ihr bisher noch nicht viel zu tun gehabt. Sein Geschick war weit unter dem Level, das Voraussetzung für ihre Klassen war. Die anderen Schüler hatten so großen Respekt vor ihr, der beinahe an Angst erinnerte. Selbst die Mentoren und Lehrer wichen ihr manchmal aus, wenn sie durch den Gang schritt.

Ihr Name war Light Spinner.

"Scheint, als hätte unser Gast den Weg endlich gefunden", sagte Light Spinner ohne den Blick von ihrer Arbeit zu heben. Der Schmetterling flog direkt auf sie zu und löste sich mitten im Flug in leuchtenden Rauch auf. Auf ihrem Schoß lagen eine Menge Blumen, die sie ineinander flechtete.

Castaspella drehte sich um und lief Micah freudestrahlend entgegen.

"Casta! Da bist du ja wieder! Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!" Micah ließ das Päckchen mit der Zuckerwatte fallen und schloss seine Schwester erleichtert in die Arme.

"Die kleine Lady war sehr traurig, weil ihr Bruder ein paar hässliche Dinge zu ihr gesagt hat", warf Light Spinner ihm vor. Sie trug einen Schleier vor ihrem Mund, so konnte er nur ihre Augen sehen, die ihn missbilligend musterten.

"Tut mir leid, Castaspella. Ich hab's nicht so gemeint." Er hob das Paket auf und reichte es ihr. "Ich habe dir das gekauft. Das magst du doch, oder?" 

Castaspella stürzte sich kichernd auf die Verpackung und riss sie auf.

"Du bist also der Bruder dieser kleinen Dame", brachte sich Light Spinner wieder ein.

Am liebsten hätte er seine Schwester genommen und wäre den Gang zurückgerannt, und wenn ihn sein Vater wirklich übers Knie legen würde, das wäre ihm lieber als mit ihr zu sprechen.  
Das Licht illuminierte ihr Haar wie eine Silhouette und ließ ihr Gesicht tiefer in die Schatten fallen. Er konnte sich nur auf ihre Stimme konzentrieren.

"Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?" fragte sie. "Es ist unhöflich, nicht zu antworten, wenn jemand eine Frage stellt."

"Oh", rief Micah verlegen aus und rieb sich den Nacken. "Ich habe nur nicht erwartet, Sie hier zu treffen!"

"Dein Name ist Micah, habe ich recht?" fragte sie und legte ihre Flechtarbeit in ihren Schoß.

"Ja..." Mehr brachte er nicht heraus. 

"Setz dich, Micah. Wir haben dir den Platz freigehalten." Light Spinner deutete auf den Platz zwischen ihr und seiner kleinen Schwester. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass auf dem Boden Kissen verteilt waren. In der Mitte ihres kleinen erlesenen Kreises stand ein Tablett mit einer Kanne und exakt drei Teetassen. Dazu ein Teller mit Gebäck, als hätte Light Spinner Besuch erwartet.

"Tut mir leid, wenn meine Schwester sich Ihnen aufgedrängt hat. Aber unsere Mutter macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen um uns." Es war ein Versuch. 

Castaspella hatte sich wieder auf ihren Platz gesetzt. Den Mund voll mit Zuckerwatte und die klebrigen, kleinen Hände tief in ihren Blümchen vergraben. 

"Wovor hast du Angst, Micah?" fragte Light Spinner.

"Vor gar nichts!" stotterte er.

"Wenn du schon lügen musst, solltest du dir etwas anderes ausdenken und selbstsicherer sprechen."

Er war geliefert!  
Sie würde ihn mit Sicherheit melden!  
Und dann würde er der Akademie verwiesen und seine Eltern würden ihn wieder in die andere Schule stecken, von wo er täglich wieder nach Hause laufen musste. Dann würde sein Vater wieder genügend Gründe finden, um ihn täglich zu malträtieren.  
Und seine Mutter würde ihn mit ihrer Gleichgültigkeit strafen.  
Und...

"Setz dich, möchtest du Tee? Er ist frisch aufgesetzt", bot Light Spinner ihn an.

"Ja, gerne..." Er war tatsächlich sehr durstig.

Sie schenkte allen ein.  
Misstrauisch beobachtete er ihre Handbewegungen. Das Kissen war wirklich sehr weich und vor allem bequem!

"Mach Honig rein, Micah! Der ist gut!" rief Castaspella begeistert und nahm ihre Tasse mit beiden Händen.

Light Spinner sah über den Rand ihrer Tasse zu Micah hinüber. "Also, warum interessiert es dich, was die anderen Schüler von dir denken, Micah?"

"Woher...??" fragte Micah stockend.

Light Spinners Augen lachten. Er konnte ihren Mund nicht sehen. Der Schleier irritierte ihn wirklich sehr. Aber er stellte sich vor, dass sie darunter lächelte, genau wie ihre Augen es widerspiegelten. 

"Du hast eine sehr gesprächige kleine Schwester", erklärte sie.

Micah bedachte Castaspella mit einem fragenden Blick, doch das Kind war unempfänglich für äußere Einwirkungen. Sie war ganz auf ihren Blumenkranz konzentriert. Ihre kleine Zunge steckte in ihrem Mundwinkel wie immer, wenn sie sich zu sehr auf etwas konzentrierte.

"Ich bin jetzt schon ein Jahr hier und es fällt mir nicht leicht, Anschluss zu finden", versuchte er zu erklären, obwohl es keine wirkliche Erklärung gab. Er hat es einfach getan, ohne darüber nachzudenken, wie so oft.

"Du handelst überstürzt und intuitiv. In einigen Situation kann Intuition von Vorteil sein. Unüberlegtes Handeln jedoch nicht. Aber das wirst du noch lernen. Wie alt bist du, Micah?" fragte Light Spinner und ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

"Elf", antwortete er zögernd.

"Ah, dann bist du derjenige, der früher aufgenommen wurde als alle anderen Studenten hier. Das ist ungewöhnlich, weißt du das?"

"Das sagen mir die Lehrer ständig."

"Du verstehst das Ausmaß dieser Aussage nicht. Das magische Potential zeigt sich meist erst im Alter von 12 bis 13 Jahren. Meistens ist das Potential niedrig und wird hier geformt, damit selbst das geringste Talent genutzt werden kann. Bei dir ist das anders. Du hast ein großes magisches Potential. Es fließt aus dir quasi heraus wie Saft aus einer überreifen Frucht." Sie hielt kurz inne. "Tut mir leid, das war unangebracht." Er verstand nicht, warum sie sich entschuldigte, aber er nahm es hin. "Du hast einiges schon gelernt. Zeig mir einen Lichtzauber."

"Äh, jetzt gleich?" fragte Micah etwas überrumpelt.

"Ich sage dir eins, Micah, und behalte das sehr gut im Hinterkopf, wenn du das nächste Mal einen neuen Zauber lernst: Du lernst hier nicht, um deinen Lehrern zu gefallen, oder deine Mitschüler auszustechen. Du lernst keine magischen Bannsprüche, um deinen Eltern zu imponieren, Micah. Vergiss, was deine Eltern aus dir machen wollen, wenn es doch klar auf der Hand liegt, dass du nicht das bist, was sie sich erhofft hatten."

Er verstand es nicht ganz, aber er hinterfragte sie auch nicht. Sie war hoch angesehen auf Mystacor. Es würde schon stimmen, was sie sagte... irgendwie.

"Ich warte immer noch auf den Lichtzauber."

Jetzt fühlte er sich angestachelt. Er kreierte mit wenigen Handbewegungen eine Lichtkugel, die leichteste aller Übungen. Auf einmal war sie aber alles andere als perfekt. Er hatte den Bannspruch zu schnell gezeichnet.  
Doch anstatt ihn zu bemängeln oder kleinzureden, korrigierte sie seine Fehler langsam, sodass er ihren Bewegungen gut folgen konnte.  
Er ließ die Kugel wieder verschwinden und wiederholte den Zauber. Dieses Mal so wie sie es ihm gezeigt hatte. Es fühlte sich gleich viel besser an. Dieses Gefühl von Magie, die aus seinen Fingerspitzen in den Bannspruch hineinfloss... Ein warmes Gefühl, anstelle des kribbelnden Chaos, welches sonst in seinen Händen unangenehm kitzelte.

Er lachte triumphierend als die Kugel in seinen Händen erschien.

Light Spinner fragte nach weiteren Bannsprüchen, einige, die er im Unterricht gelernt hatte, und einen, den er noch gar nicht kannte. Sein Unwissen hielt ihn jedoch nicht vom Versuch ab.

Light Spinner schmunzelte. 

So furchterregend und streng, wie die anderen Studenten sie beschrieben, war sie eigentlich gar nicht. 

"Du lernst schnell." Ein Lob aus ihrem Mund hörte sich wunderbar befriedigend an. "Ich glaube, wir sollten deine Schwester jetzt zu deinen Eltern zurück bringen." 

Das kleine Mädchen war eingeschlafen... im Sitzen! 

Micah lächelte. "Ja, ich glaube, das wird nicht lange bequem sein."

Er half Light Spinner, die Tassen zurück auf das Tablett zu stellen. Mit einer kleinen Handbewegung verschwand das Geschirr auf einmal, und Micah staunte nicht schlecht.  
Sie hob seine kleine Schwester auf den Arm und wartete am Gartentor auf ihn. Das war nicht der Weg, der ihn hergeführt hatte. Es war ein ganz normales Gartentor. Also war es auch kein geheimer Garten, so wie er es vermutet hatte, aber das spielte keine Rolle mehr.

Light Spinner brachte sie beide zurück zum Fest.

Am nächsten Morgen erhielt er eine Nachricht von seinem Klassenlehrer.  
Nach den Ferien war er für einen Fortgeschrittenenkurs zugeteilt worden, unter der Leitung von niemand geringerem als Light Spinner selbst.

***

Bright Moon erwachte früh aus seinem Schlummer an diesem Morgen. Die Diener schienen aufgebracht zu sein. Es waren mehr Bedienstete in den Gängen unterwegs als gewöhnlich.

Micah stand bei seinem Pferd und sattelte es.  
"Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr gesehen, nicht wahr? Hast du schon geglaubt, du würdest mich nicht wiedersehen?" fragte Micah sein Ross.  
Es war ein Fuchswallach mit kurzer zottiger Mähne und behangenen Fesseln. Sein Fell war teilweise mit kleinen dunklen Punkten gescheckt.  
Angella hatte ihm das Pferd geschenkt als er von Mystacor nach Bright Moon gezogen war. Der Wallach war in die Jahre gekommen, genau wie Micah selbst, aber er war willensstark und kräftig, und wollte keinesfalls in die Rente geschickt werden.  
Micah hatte selten die Gelegenheit gehabt, ihn zu reiten, aber die Stallburschen ritten ihn regelmäßig.  
Jetzt wollte Micah es drauf ankommen lassen.

"Willst du wirklich gehen, ohne dich zu verabschieden?"  
Es war Glimmer, wie er es auch erwartet hatte.

"Ich wäre noch rauf zum Frühstück gekommen, um mich zu verabschieden." Er drehte sich zu ihr um. "Aber wenn du schon hier bist, kann ich das auch gleich hier erledigen."

Sie stand mit verschränkten Armen am Stalleingang.  
Ein silberner Ring blinkte an ihrer linken Hand. 

"Wie ich sehe, hast du ja gesagt", stellte er fest, in der Hoffnung, so das Thema wechseln zu können.

"Er hat lange um den heißen Brei herumgeredet. Dabei wusste ich schon, worauf es hinauslaufen würde." Ein Schatten eines warmen Lächelns huschte über ihr Gesicht als sie ihre Hand drehte, dass der Ring im morgendlichen Mondlicht glitzerte.

Der zweite Mond war bereits aufgegangen.  
Bis der dritte Mond folgte, würde Micah bereits unterwegs sein.  
So hatte er es sich jedenfalls vorgenommen.

"Ich habe nachgedacht, Vater", fing sie entschlossen an. "Dich als Botschafter einzusetzen, klingt gar nicht so abwegig wie ich vorher dachte. Der Posten gibt dir diplomatische Immunität und du kannst Bright Moons Interessen in den äußeren Regionen vertreten und mir Bericht erstatten. Außerdem wird er deine Anwesenheit auf Bright Moon zu bestimmten Anlässen garantieren. Du kannst also nicht einfach so aus meinem Leben verschwinden!"

"Ich hatte nicht vor..."

"Ich weiß ja, dass du es eilig hast, von hier weg zu kommen, Vater", ignorierte sie seine Einwende. "Also habe ich alle nötigen Unterlagen in einen Umschlag getan. Die Dokumente bemächtigen dich, im Namen von Bright Moon zu sprechen und zu entscheiden." Sie hielt ihm eine Umhängetasche aus weichem Wildleder hin. "Darin ist auch noch ein Kommunikator, außerdem ein Trackerpad. Wenn du in eine ausweglose Situation geraten solltest, kannst du mit dem Pad ein Signal absetzen. Bow will sicherstellen, dass er es jederzeit orten kann. Dann bist du nicht ganz auf dich allein gestellt."

Es war alles gesagt. Das wussten beide. 

"Melde dich einfach bitte jeden Abend... Das heißt, wenn es möglich ist. Ok?" forderte Glimmer traurig. 

"Ich verspreche es", versicherte Micah seiner Tochter.  
Sie umarmten sich und er gab ihr zum Abschied einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Als die Verlobung bekannt gegeben wurde, war Micah schon mehrere Stunden von der Stadtgrenze entfernt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, dieses Kapitel war ein wirklicher "Pain in the Ass" Akt! Ich habe mir für die Kapitel einen groben Plan gemacht, was in welchem Kapitel geschehen soll.  
> Wir sind also mit Abschluss dieses Kapitel laut Planung bei Mitte Kapitel 4... :D  
> Beim Editieren kam mir immer wieder der Gedanke "boah, ist das Schrott!", das Gefühl hat wohl jeder, wenn er etwas schreibt.  
> The Lack of comments hier ist auch manchmal etwas demotivierend.  
> Grüßle an meine einzigen Kommentareschreiber hier: LazuliRose und HalewynsLady! ♥♥♥  
> Ich hoffe, euch gefällt's hier noch.  
> Ansonsten seid ihr hier eh allein auf weiter Flur... 
> 
> Micah ist nun also endlich auf dem Weg... Hat auch überhaupt nicht lange gedauert! *sfz*


End file.
